


The Boy Who Called Death

by Hockey_Lover31



Series: Master of Death [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison Argent Speaks Polish, Animagus Harry Potter, Banshee Lydia Martin, Best friends Allison and Stiles, F/M, Familiars, Feral to Sane Peter Hale, M/M, Magical Spark, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Master of Death Harry Potter, Mildly Bad Friend Scott McCall, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polish Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski Speaks Polish, Stiles Stilinski's Name is Mieczysław, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, magical familiars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_Lover31/pseuds/Hockey_Lover31
Summary: The Pull was the reason Harry Potter, Master of Death, went to Beacon Hills in the first place. He thought perhaps Death would finally explain exactly why he chose Harry as his Master; instead, he found a little boy crying over a grave. Feeling compassion toward the young child, Harry watched over him. Watched the boy turn into a teenager with a motor mouth and limbs that learned to run with wolves and would take the Supernatural by storm.





	1. The Mourning Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Bolded words are Polish (the actual words are going to be at the end for those curious).
> 
> More tags to be added or deleted later.

After taking care of a Wendigo problem in Blackwater Ridge Colorado, Harry felt this pull in the Magical Core that took him far, far West. He ignored the hunger, thirst, and tiredness that his body demanded him to rest. The pull needed him in ways that Harry couldn't fully comprehend. The desire to be there was too much and so he ignored his mortal body's recommendations for the moment.

Finally, he arrived outside a cemetery that had a medium-sized black metal fence around it. Knowing he couldn't fit through the bars, Harry circled around the property and noted the Pull was inside the cemetery whose gates were closed. Moving back toward the Preserve Forest line that was on one side of the cemetery, Harry used his magic to help force a hole underneath the graveyard's fence.

Squeezing underneath the fence, Harry shook out his white fur from the dirt that clung and made his way toward The Pull. What he found surprised him.

There was a boy with light brown hair that curled around his forehead and made it just above his ears. His eyes were brown that had a glassy look in them as tear-tracks marked the baby-fat cheeks. He had the type of face where should he smile, his eyes would gleam under the lighting and make those around him smile also.

But that smile was not there, nor was the shining light that Harry had expected to be in the boy's eyes. He was sitting on his knees on a grave that recently had a coffin lowered into it and covered. Even the headstone hadn't seen the wear and tear that was normal for some headstones over the years. This one still has a shining quality to it, the letters not have gathered any dirt or spiders webs that sometimes clung to the gravestones.

It was a grieving little boy that drew Harry to this part of the world. The real question though, was why this child was out near what he thought was midnight wearing batman two-piece pajamas out in the middle of the night just fingering the words on the gravestone.

Harry walked closer, his white fur seeming shinning under the moonlight, seeming to give him an ethereal quality that he wasn't fully aware of. His green eyes shining in compassion and understanding as he got closer to the boy. He understood the loss of a parent, while his will always be more of an idea to him, he understood it all the same. Especially when he lost Sirius.

**"I love you, Mama,"** the boy whispered in a language Harry was unfamiliar with. He thought it had some similarities to some European languages he's still learning.

Getting the courage to go to the boy, Harry carefully moved to the side of the boy's face so he didn't startle the poor lad who looked to be between the ages 6-9, it was hard to tell because he seemed short by nature and a bit lanky right now. Easy could be picked up depending on the person.

Their eyes met in a startled look and the boy surprised Harry because he didn't see an ounce of fear, but all curiosity. Harry walked closer, carefully watching the boy's posture and chemical signals he was giving off. There wasn't any fear though as Harry was within arm's reach of the boy.

Harry nuzzled the boy's face slightly and licked at the tear-stained cheeks, trying to get the saltiness that clung to them off. No child should cry.

The boy giggled briefly and used his long sleeve batman shirt to wipe at the stain, seeming to get most of them off his face as he then rubbed at his nose. Harry ignored the smell that then clung to the boy's shirt, the smell of salt and boogers seeming to be put to the back of his mind as the boy hesitantly reached out to touch his head.

He allowed the soft touch and felt his magical core sing inside his chest. For whatever reason, this boy had called out to him, called out to his magic as some sort of Familiar-Bond, and for some reason, Harry was okay with this. He licked the boy's hand and they stayed there, just in each other's company as the boy, after getting stiff legs, finally leaned into Harry's soft fur.

His head resting on top of Harry's on, his left hand clutching his left side slightly as his right hand moved through his fur in some sort of soothing motion. "[Ratownik](https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the/polish-word-for-b8894affac0ce2d917ef6f30c69bc32512e94e7c.html)," the boy finally said in the same tongue as before. "Rescuer. Or perhaps Nik would be better," the boy said, his hand never seeming to stop petting him.

"Nik _(Pronounced more: Neek than Nik)_. My Nik," the boy muttered and Harry could feel more weight falling on top of him as the boy slowly started to fall asleep leaning on him. But this wasn't the place to fall asleep at. Carefully, Harry turned and licked the boy's face, hoping to awaken him long enough to help get him home.

Finally, after a few insistent nudges and licks, the boy finally got up and started heading out of the graveyard. He went through the bars as his body was thin enough to fit through the bars. Harry had carefully licked the hand before going under his hole before meeting up with the small boy who clutched the extra fur at the back of his neck.

They walked down the streets, side-by-side until finally, they arrived at a two-story house that had a two-car garage to the side of the house and a roof trimming separating the first layer of the house to merging with the first layer to make it not seem like some sort of Noobie Sims House. The front porch was small in size and had a soft blue porch swing by the side of it and right behind it was a slanted panel thing that most people have flowers in and no one can seem to remember the name of.

It seemed like the roses that were in the panels were drying out like no one was properly taking care of them. Harry took all of this in as the boy went up the front porch before stopping and biting the bottom of his lips in a nervous gesture.

"You'll have to stay here, Dad wouldn't like you probably," the boy said with disappointment shining in his shining brown eyes that captures emotions.

Harry obediently went down the porch steps and sat beside the sidewalk that they had recently walked down. He was totally going to get into the house, the boy needed him, but if it helped some of his anxiety than so be it.

The boy still chewed his lip briefly before nodding hesitantly and seeming steel himself up before walking inside the house.

Harry strained his increased hearing and heard who he assumed was the father of the boy say, "Mica! God you had me so worried," the man seeming distressed and worried. Harry could smell the saltiness of tears but couldn't distinguish from which of the two males inside it was coming from. Whether it was the boy, Mica, and his constant apologizes, or the father who seemed distressed over his seeming missing son missing three hours before anyone even noticed. Apparently the Deputy had just put on his shoes ready to look for his son who was supposed to have been in bed and sleeping to look for his son (though, Harry figured the Deputy figured where his son might've been if the reassurances he wasn't angry, just worried) was anything to go by.

With the feeling that his charge was being taken care of for the moment, Harry really looked at the building and tried to spot where his charges' window was. Circling the house, and pleasantly finding that the Preserve was just behind their house, Harry finally smelt the concentrated smell of his charge in the back right corner just beside the garage. Which helped him because it meant that Harry just had to get onto the roof trim and make his way to the garage roof that was just slanted a bit higher than the trim and then walk to the window where the bedroom was.

Knowing that Harry walked over to the flower paneling and tested his weight against it, finding it sturdy and surprisingly held together despite the impact of weather on it, Harry slowly climbed it and was happy that there was indeed a slight slant to it. It meant he didn't have to use a brief sticking charm on his paws to keep him from falling. Now on the trimming, Harry carefully stepped his way to the roof of the garage and made sure his paws made no noise to alert the Deputy.

He heard the movement of one footstep that seemed heavier than it should've been and when Harry concentrated on his hearing, he could hear two heartbeats that were side-by-side, indicating that the deputy was most likely carrying his exhausted son up to bed. Laying on the roof shingles carefully and ignoring the slight dig they had, Harry waited for the Deputy to head out of the room before carefully making his way in front of the window and carefully pawed it, keeping his nails from scratching the glass.

Harry watched Mica open tired eyes that widen slightly in surprise before looking at the door and then moving softly out of bed. "Nik, what are you doing?" Mica whispered as he opened the window that didn't seem to have a screen in it.

Harry just nuzzled the boy's cheek before carefully jumping down from the window onto the floor and then quickly jumped back onto the boy's Iron Man bedding and seeming to make himself at home. Mica looked from his window to the door before shrugging lightly and going back into his own bed after closing the window.

Shifting from his own spot from the pillows, Harry moved to the bottom of the bed thinking that was where he was destined to sleep. At least, until Mica had patted the spot next to him. After a small debate in morality of it, Harry laid beside the small boy and felt the arms wrap around his stomach before the head nuzzles into the back of his neck.

His inner wolf purring with the small scenting and his magical core happy with the closeness, Harry gave up on his morals (he should've known better since he was the Master of Death after all) and just went with it. Slipping into sleep quickly and keeping one ear out for the Deputy that was sleeping in his own bed right down the hall.

* * *

They lasted nearly a week of him being a secret before the Deputy (John Stilinski he learned in that time period) found out about it. Whether it was the plastic bowl that Mica had taken from the kitchen as a designated water bowl, the window that was constantly being kept open despite the Deputy telling his son he shouldn't, or maybe the bigger obvious of the two, the deer corpse that was in their backyard that had obviously been eaten.

The only reason Harry had brought venison back with him was that his wolf was demanding him he cares for the cub and bring him food, even as the more human part of his mind pointed out that it's cub doesn't eat venison without it being cooked.

Of course, it all came to the fact that the Deputy had found out, and then proceeded to be exasperated with his son who was clinging to Harry (Nik, he really should learn to go by that) or the sadness that seemed to follow when he heard Harry's full name and the absolute desperation that his "Daddy not take away someone in their family"

Somehow though, Harry did end up being part of this weird-ass family where they actually installed a doggy-door in the backdoor specifically for him, the training that the deputy then took him on when it became apparent that Harry was far smarter than any Canine they've known (which wasn't a lot) or the fact that he was now apparently a WolfDog because he was so domestic.

That said, they still had the problem of Harry bringing venison into the house to try and feed his Alpha and Cub with. In truth though, they wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polish Words Used:  
Kocham cię mamo - I love you Mama  
Ratownik - Rescuer


	2. The Boy That Became a Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roughly Six Years have passed since that night. This chapter is based upon Teen Wolf Season 1 Episode 1: Wolf Moon

Harry looked into the night sky that had a small drizzle coming down. He let it soothe his wolf as the natural smells became more prominent now that they were wet. The smell of trees and wet grass filter through his nose as he let the scents wash over and through him.

**"[Szukać](https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the-meaning-of/polish-word-d87034f6a65b408daea5bdc9772397597bde5313.html)" **Sheriff told him and Harry, Nik, remembered why they were outside in the rain in the first place instead of in the warm bed of Mica or Stiles as he is now referred to.

_Seek_, he reminded himself what the polish word was. It took some time for Harry to get used to the Polish commands that only the sheriff and Stiles knew and having trained him in. It was actually quite an interesting experience. He learned all the different police training from seeking a person, seeking a bomb, smelling for drugs or guns, among other stuff. It was unusual for a police dog to be trained in all areas, but when John Stilinski learned how smart he was, he saw no harm in him being basically the lead Police Dog for the Sheriff's department.

They were out trying to find the other half of the body that had been discovered earlier that night by two joggers that had been jogging through the woods just before the rain would come. It wasn't supposed to get overly heavy, the smell indicated so, but it would drizzle for a while and cover a lot of the scents.

It's why the Sheriff had grabbed him and had him put on his Police Vest, his nose being slightly better than the other Police Dogs (as they've discovered) and him knowing the woods a hell of a lot better than probably anyone here, gave Harry the advantage that the Sheriff was hoping to use.

Harry pulled the leash lightly and lead the Sheriff further into the woods. The smell of the decomposing body they had him sniff just before still clogged his nose slightly and made it slightly easier to lead them through the woods. The fresh blood smell was still there, if only slight, and he knew that he should be able to lead them to the body.

Harry felt his ears pull forward naturally as he heard dogs barking furiously next to him. Then the scent caught up to him and worry encased his being as he knew the Police Dog was only being held back by the Officer of it, if he released the dog then Stiles would get hurt. Shaking his lead out of the Sheriff's hand in small apology, Harry moved forward and stood over Stiles and snarled at the Police Dog that instantly cowered at his feet.

"Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me," The Sheriff said as he looked to where Harry was standing over Stiles, guarding him from the other police dogs whose trainings told them they should attack the new person in their mists but didn't because Harry was in front of him.

"Dad, how are you doing?" Stiles asked as he pushed Harry off of him carefully.

Harry allowed it after briefly scenting Stiles' neck before moving next to the Sheriff, his lead was forgotten for the moment as Father-and-Son talked.

"So, do you, uh, listen in to all of my phone calls?" John asked unamused as his flashlight was pointing toward the ground.

"No, heh. Not the boring ones," Stiles replied back, his face still screwed slightly as his eyes adjusted to the darkness around them after being flashed by the flashlight of the Officer.

"Now, where's your usual partner in crime?"

"Who, Scott? Sc - Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for the first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone."

"Scott, you out there? Scott?" The Sheriff asked as he swung his flashlight around, Harry would point out that Scott was behind a tree not really hiding very well, but he was Stile's cub which meant he was also his own, and you don't betray your cubs like that, "Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called Invasion of Privacy."

Harry's ears trained forward as the father dragged his son toward the car while the officers and deputies went back to their search pattern knowing the Sheriff would catch back up to him. Harry didn't follow them as his ears were suddenly trained just past Scott where he could smell a herd of deer was.

There was something just past them that made his animal instincts scream at him and Scott was walking straight toward them. The smell that had plugged his nose of decomposed fresh now stronger than ever as he noted a stream of blood going down a small creek.

His protective instincts were suddenly intensified and Harry felt himself moving without realizing it as he heard Scott's scream of pain. The forest blurred for a moment as he ran past the deer and toward a now sluggishly bleeding Scott that was fighting a large black figure that seemed to be a messed up wolf.

Harry felt his lips pull back in a snarl. Of course, there were werewolves, he smelled them when he initially moved here, but he hadn't smelt them since the fire that happened barely two days after he got there. He never met them and never heard from them again since that fire.

Using his protective wolf instincts, Harry rushed over to Scott and used his magic to make him more studier as he slammed into the Alpha Werewolf, pushing him away from a scrambling Scott who was now running toward the road for his life. Harry knew he should follow Scott, but if this werewolf did kill this girl then he didn't want him taking the kill with him. Wolves, especially werewolves, were protective over those that they down and kill. Harry wasn't going to let this female disappear off into the woods without anyone being the wiser.

The Alpha Wolf howled into the night, anger shinning into his howl as his bright red eyes stared down at Harry. Harry's eyes flashed Black, his Master of Death title showing as he refused to cowl under the werewolves' gaze like a normal wolf would've. He could tell the other wolf was surprised and perhaps curious if his small head tilt was an indication.

Harry moved in front of the killed girl, smelt the wolfsbane that clung to her skin where she had been torn in half, and snarled at the wolf. It was a declaration, this was now his body and if the Alpha Werewolf wanted it, he would have to challenge Harry. The Alpha's gums pulled back in a snarl but when he heard the officers and deputies making their way back he took off further into the woods. Harry could feel the Alpha's displeasure, but he wanted to make sure her family got closure.

Listening to the disappearing heartbeat, Harry threw his head back and let out a long howl of his own. It was lighter than the Alphas, not one of anger or grief, but one that was seeking their pack. He could feel the communication as he let the howl echo through the woods and listened for the Sheriff that he knew was making his way back.

After living there for nearly 6 years, the Stilinski's were quite aware of what his howls sounded like and what their meaning was generally. Having often kept Stiles up on accident when he got the urge to Howl at the moon and forgot he could exit through the Doggy-Door that was both attached to Stiles door and the backdoor for him.

The Sheriff arrived a few minutes later, the small drizzle making mud stick to Harry's fur, making it feel heavier than normal. His gaze went from the Sheriff toward the forest when he heard another heartbeat that didn't belong to any of the Officers or Deputies. His emerald eyes met that of startling light blue of a Beta Werewolf. Harry sniffed the air and felt some guilt as he realized the werewolf that was now watching the Sheriff call in the body was a relative, close if the distinct smell of their blood was any indication, of the dead girl that Harry was protecting.

He gave a slight whine of apology, knowing the werewolf would be able to hear him. He spotted the slight surprised eyebrows rising as some tension seeming lost his shoulders, his eyes going from their Beta Blue to a light brown that looked borderline murky green.

"**[Dobry](https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the-meaning-of/polish-word-f045df16a7e545c8f5e32213c0b3ff634b648c9c.html) [chłopak](https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the-meaning-of/polish-word-cd6db9f795fad229d017ef431f599c6babc0add7.html)**," The Sheriff said in praise as he pats Harry's head slightly as the rest of the department came and surrounded the scene.

Harry watched the werewolf leave after grabbing some sort of inhaler off the ground and knew that he would see the young man probably sooner than later. 

* * *

After getting a few hours of sleep, Harry woke Stiles up to get ready for school and watched the boy scramble to get ready. He was wearing some sort of bulls-eye shirt with a light grey jacket thrown over it and then another, almost slightly heavier, darker jacket was thrown over that

It kinda surprised him that the two boys were talking as much as they were. Scott had spent most of the Summer running and trying to fight his asthma in an attempt to get on FIrst-Line in Lacrosse. They hadn't talked as much as they normally did and Stiles had been left for his own for most of the Summer that was spent tossing a ball with his own Lacrosse stick where Harry then caught it mid-air and returned it. Sometimes they even got a net that had been hanging in the garage for nearly two years and had Harry sit in the net while Stiles shot ball after ball into the net.

It was fun, and Stiles seemed to enjoy it a lot. Then there were the days of just research bins he had, where he would find some random topic and search about it. God, he remembered the Economic Professor's look when Stiles had actually done his final exam on the History of the Male Circumcision. Stiles was an interesting boy, reminding him of a way smarter Hermione that didn't just take one source of information as the whole truth. Instead, he dove into the internet and books and found true facts and figures and then ruled out the ones that didn't always carry over.

Harry rolled into the leaves by one of the trees that were now bare as winter was slowly coming in Beacon Hills. Getting his clean white fur (which the Sheriff seemed to make it his mission to try and keep) slightly dirty and more natural smelling than the god-damn dog shampoo that smelled like some sort of orange citrus.

He wouldn't have minded the clean coat if it wasn't the preservatives that were in the shampoo that was calling his instincts to get rid of with more natural smells. Such as the dirt and leaves that were always available to him. "What, Nik no!" Stiles shouted as he scrambled from Scott's side to grab the extra fur at the back of Harry's neck.

After somehow getting out of a collar a total of 63 times, father and son gave up on it and just made sure that everyone in the small town knew who he was (Which wasn't hard, the wolf was always with Stiles almost all the time). Harry felt disgruntled as he still smelled some of the preservatives on him, but his wolf was happier now that some of the dusty dirt clung to his fur.

Harry gave a smug looked to Stiles who in turn, shared an exasperated one with Scott. Both of them remember the times when they were in middle school and had to give him a total of five baths in one day after he kept getting mud on his fur (granted, it had been heavily raining that day and all dirt on the ground had turned into mud).

They made small talk for a bit, Stiles still watched Harry make sure he doesn't go into more dirt as Harry was greeted by many of the High Schoolers. He was content as their scents seemed to make the preservation one instantly disappear as they rubbed his head lightly on their way into school.

Finally, though, Harry snuck into the school by Stiles side, a long-standing tradition that's started since nearly elementary school. He always attended class with Stiles, the teachers have long since given up trying to kick him out, especially when all he ever does is just lay down under Stiles' desk and keep Stiles from having panic-attacks (which happened more in elementary school than middle or high school).

The only teacher that absolutely won't let Harry into their classroom was Harris and that's because he's an absolute dickhead that shouldn't be teaching children. College, now that was another story, he might be an okay professor, but high school? No way.

Harry walked with Stiles to his first-class as Scott went a separate way. Since Scott wasn't as studious as Stiles was, their grades tend to be almost completely opposite from one another. As a result, some of their classes they might've shared in Freshman year they didn't completely share their Sophmore year. So, Stiles was alone for the first half of the day until lunch where he and Scott's schedules realigned along with their Lacrosse practice afterschool.

Harry stretched underneath Stile's desk and let his eyes briefly close as sleep was edging toward him. The different smells of high schoolers were a lot, most of them stunk of previous wanking sessions and most just horny in general, not including the ones that didn't shower very often. Harry let it filter out of his brain as he took slower breaths.

At least, until his nose caught scent of a particular smell, Aconite? Perhaps, it was hard to tell because it was in such little dosage. Like the person that had the scent hung around someone who used it more than not. Wincing at the sharp cell phone that was going off, Harry wondered which classroom it was in until he heard the voice outside the window. Ah, new student, that makes sense.

Harry ignored the jumping leg of Stiles as he used the boy's backpack as a sort of pillow to use as the teacher started to talk to the students, assuring them that the police had someone in custody (which was a total fucking lie) and then started writing the name of some book that was original in German that they would be reading.

Boring.

He assumed that nothing exciting was going to happen until he heard the girl that had Aconite cling to her clothes entered the classroom with the Principle right behind her. Instantly perking up, Harry felt his tail wag a little bit in excitement. Stiles seemed to perk nearly as much as he noticed the only empty seat was the one beside him.

The girl took her seat, seeming draw into herself as she settled and dragged things out of her bag. Harry noted the chemo-signals change into slight panic and embarrassment as she realized she had no writing utensils. Looking around at those critically, she made eye-contact with Stiles who looked like he was curious but seeming an understanding person. "Hi, um, do you have a pen I could borrow?" the girl asked with slight hesitation.

"Yeah," Stiles said with a nod, Harry could hear his fast-beating, almost hummingbird like, as he reached down toward his backpack that was still under Harry's head.

"**[Puścić](https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the-meaning-of/polish-word-76c3ae8723041602e62bcd9d3fae3c3120a8711f.html)**" Stiles commanded and Harry let go of the backpack immediately.

Stiles grabbed the backpack and looked through it briefly before grabbing one of the extra of many pens he had. "Here you go," Stiles said as he handed it to her, she gave a soft smile while curiosity shown in her eyes.

"Was that Polish?" She asked hesitantly.

Stiles immediately perked up and a small grin worked itself onto his face. "Oh my god, you know Polish? Tell me you know Polish?" Stiles asked excitedly.

The girl blushed slightly but nodded all the same.

"**Thank God someone knows Polish, do you know how annoying it is to be one of only two people in this place to know Polish?**" Stiles asked rapidly in Polish.

"**I am surprised you know Polish,**" The girl said with a smile as they ignored the lesson that was going on.

"**My mother taught me and my father when I was much younger. Always stuck with me. Stiles, by the way,**" Stiles said with a smile.

"**Allison**," Allison said. Harry was happy that he forced himself to learn polish during the time when he wasn't with Stiles. Otherwise, he would've absolutely not have known what they were talking about. It took a while, but he did manage to get there.

"**You wanna sit with me and my best friend Scott? He doesn't know Polish but he's practically my brother, you might like him,**" Stiles asked.

"**Sure, I don't know anyone else. What other classes do you have?**" she asked

Stiles pulled out his schedule and showed it to her, and looked over her shoulder slightly as the teacher was facing the bored. Almost instantly, he memorized her own schedule. "**Hey we share almost all classes together,**" Stiles said excitedly.

"**That sounds awesome. How long have you lived in Beacon Hills?**" Allison asked as she discreetly took a picture of Stiles' schedule to look over more later.

"**All my life. My mom had been born in Poland but moved to the states when she was around 10. My dad and her met when she moved to Beacon Hills and they became high school sweethearts. It briefly stopped when my dad went into the army but picked up nearly soon after,**" Stiles explained.

"**That's really cool. My family moves around a lot, so I don't always get to make friends,**" she said with a small disappointed look.

"**Then we can be friends. Hell, you can be my new best friend since Scotty-Boy has taken the Brother spot,**" Stiles said with an excited look. In truth, most people don't always like him as he usually comes off as hyperactive and a spaz. Others think that if they invited him to things like parties and such he would rat them out to his dad.

In truth, yes he was hyper and sometimes a spaz, but he wouldn't ever rat people out if they didn't want him to and so long as no one was in danger.

"**That sounds really nice,**" Allison said with a small hesitant smile that Stiles returned ten-fold.

"**The real question is, Batman or Iron Man?**" She asked her seriously.

Allison looked like she wanted to laugh as his mouth twitched upward and her chemo-signals turned that happy smell. "**Batman, duh,**" she said.

"**Yes, you really are my new best friend,**" Stiles hissed in glee.

Harry settled back onto Stiles' backpack, feeling his own happiness as Stiles and Allison continued to talk for pretty much the entire period in Polish. She would make a good friend to him.

* * *

Apparently Scott didn't show up for lunch, meaning he was probably in the library trying to get ahead of schedule so he didn't fall behind like last year. Stiles didn't particularly care as he and Allison had not stopped talking about DC vs Marvel. Though briefly before lunch, Lydia had approached Allison and stated she was her new best friend where Allison had to politely decline sitting next to her, having promised to sit next to Stiles that day.

Stiles was surprised she stuck by him, but happy none-the-less as he made her laugh as his arms continued to flair into the air as he dramatically and passionately explained something. Harry just rolled his eyes and debated on if he wanted to leave briefly to track down another deer and eat it or not. With the Alpha out there, he didn't particularly want to draw attention to himself, but he was also getting hungry.

At least, his answer was given to him when Stiles got up briefly and charmed the cafeteria lady into giving him some extra meat in one of the plastic throw-away containers. Then he dropped it under the desk for Harry. God he loved his cub, Harry briefly thought as he easily broke through the non-messed meat and easily ate it. It was more on the bloody side of things but that was the best of kinda after the really-fresh meat.

"I never did ask, what's with the wolf?" Allison asked.

Seeing him for the first time she wanted to freak out, but after noting it seemed almost casual for everyone in the school, she realized that the wolf wasn't going to harm any of them.

"WolfDog," Stiles corrected gently as his hand reached down and started rubbing between Harry's ears, a sure sign he was slightly anxious. "He's been part of Beacon Hills for a long time now. He's domestic, don't worry about that, but he does go in the preserve most nights to hunt. He doesn't actually like Kibble, which doesn't really surprise me," Stiles explained.

"I've never met a wolf, well, WolfDog, but he seems so beautiful," Allison said as his own hand hesitantly reached below the table as well.

Harry licked her hands briefly to help calm her nerves before butting his head into her hand, demanding some pets. The best way to get someone to like you and to show that you mean no harm to them.

"He is," Stiles said with a soft smile.

"What was his name? I think you mentioned between classes but I didn't pick up on it?" Allison asked.

"Um, we call him Nik," Stiles said, feeling like he has to keep **[Ratownik](https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the-meaning-of/polish-word-b3573bb4f85fb415d769b9536cedf54c10114f51.html)'s** name a secret like his own name.

"That's really cool," Allison said as she finished petting Harry. They talked some more before having to go to their next class. Finally, it was the end of the day where Lydia had dragged her to watch Lacrosse practice, something Allison didn't mind because Stiles told her he was kinda on the team.

* * *

Harry sat by Allison for the practice and watched Scott be given goalie gear. Oh, this would be interesting. Since he had been bitten last night, he surely was showing signs of the bite taking seeing as he wasn't dead on the ground. Stiles was sitting on the bench, still setting his own gear on as he watched most of the players get in a line in front of Scott.

Whimpering at the sharp ringing of the whistle, Harry felt Allison's fingers between his ears and hushing him softly as his ears flattened. God, he hated that damn whistle. He felt another pair and hands and looked to Lydia's concerned face as he also gently helped Allison calm me down as the sharp ringing still felt like it was going through me.

"Seems kinda harsh to blow that when everyone knows he's here," Allison said as my ears slowly started to perk back up.

"It does," was all Lydia's response as her fingers ran through my soft fur. "I always forget Nik has such soft fur."

"I know right, god, he's like a fluffy pillow," Allison said as she rubbed his back lightly shaking out some of the loose fur that clung to him. It wasn't much as his winter coat was coming in, but it was enough that it went into the soft autumn breeze.

Harry focused back on the practice and watched boredly as Scott had gotten smacked in the face with a ball from being distracted by the sharp whistle as he had been. When he stood back up, Harry felt the urge to smirk at the concentrated face of Scott. The face of hyperfocus that was common when a wolf was focused, mostly toward prowling and hunting, but getting the ball works too.

"Upper right," Harry thought as he saw the next ball being thrown. Unsurprised unlike everyone else when Scott had caught it.

"Lower right," Harry thought once more, repressing the urge to just go in and catch the balls himself.

"Middle left, lower right, upper left," each one caught after the other. Stiles, instead of finishing getting ready, was cheering on his friend along with some of the others that love watching practice. Harry watched in amusement as Jackson, the resident Jock of Beacon Hills High, move to the front and grabbed the next ball. "Too far left," Harry thought as he watched the boy release the ball and unsurprised like everyone else when Scott also caught that one. Please, they were all so predictable for a wolf with fast eye-sight. The only one that ever gave him a slight challenge would've been Stiles after he learned the hard way if he didn't try, Harry would just take the ball and chew it.

Harry relaxed as everyone started to cheer for Scott who was now catching the balls left and right to everyone's amazement. Stiles never did really go out there and show them what he could do, but that was alright, eventually he'd get the chance.

* * *

Harry chased after the lacrosse ball that Stiles had thrown over the small stream that he and Scott were stepping over. Grabbing the ball and bringing it back to Stiles, he listened to their conversation as Stiles kept throwing the ball for him.

"I don't - I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I - I can - hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things."

"Smell things? Like what?" Stiles asked as they jumped over one of the branches in their way.

"Like the mint - mojito gum in your pocket," Scott said as Stiles followed just a little bit behind him, letting Scott lead the way.

"I don't even have any mint...mojito. So all this started with a bite?" Stiles asked as he filed away the new information he was given, his mind already whirling with possibilities.

"What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?"

"You know what? I actually think I've heard of this - It's a specific kind of infection."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called - lycanthropy."

Harry refused to snort, god he loved his cub. He was so smart, of course, they were joking right now but the fact his cub even made the connection was brilliant. Spot on with the limited information he was given.

"What's that? Is that bad?"

"Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month," Stiles described with a full-blown grin on his face

"Once a month?" Scott asked with his puppy-confused face.

"Mm-hmm. On the night of the full moon," Stiles said and then gave a soft howl that Harry had to stop from physically howling with, it was a close call though as Scott gave Stiles a soft push, "Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling."

"Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me."

"I know! You're a werewolf! You and Nik could be best buddies! Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon."

"No, I - I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler," Scott said as he knelt down.

They were actually pretty far from the actual crime-scene, especially since the Sheriff's department has already closed off the actual area. They were about maybe a mile downwind from the closed-off area, but they were pretty close to the Hale House that had burned down.

Harry, with the Lacrosse ball still in his mouth, perked up when he spotted Derek stealthily making his way toward the two boys and easily walked up to him, tail wagging in happiness. He dropped the ball and pushed it toward Derek, a slight demand for the man to throw it.

Derek raised an amused eyebrow but picked up the slobbered ball easily, seeming not caring of the dog slobber that was surrounding it. Eyeing the two boys that were still discussing the inhaler, Derek moved his arm back and powered his throw that ended up slightly closer to the Hale House than he probably meant. 

Harry easily tore off toward the ball, his instincts screaming the need to hunt, to capture, and then bring his reward back to his Alpha. Even if it was just a ball Harry's instincts were going over-drive as the ball continued to sail into the air. He knew Derek wouldn't harm, Stiles, he remembered briefly meeting the boy before he and his sister disappeared after the fire, his scent was similar but now just a bit more different than before. He still seemed like the shell of a boy from so long ago, maybe that would change?

In any case, Harry finally caught up to the ball and stared up at what used to be an impressive white house that seemed to glow with love and magic. Now it was barely standing as it was painted black from the damage of the fire. Turning his back to the house, Harry trotted through the forest until he arrived back where he left the boys, only he was hearing them head back out of the preserve, Scott reassuring Stiles that Nik would be fine and knew his way around the forest.

Debating if he was going to follow them, Harry scented the air and turned to where Derek was walking toward the ruined house of his family. Trotting beside him, Harry nudged the man's leg, his tail continuously wagging.

"What," The man asked harshly as he stared down at the white wolf next to him. "Go back to your human," he dismissed.

Rude. Maybe he didn't want to.

Harry ignored the man's slight command and continued to follow the boy, well man now really, back into the house and felt his ears pull back when the man closed the front door on his nose. Please, there were so many ways he could get in there.

Okay, maybe not as many as he first thought that could easily get into with paws. Most of the first-floor windows had been boarded up, meaning he couldn't easily get through them without seriously hurting himself. Which left somehow getting on the roof trim on the second floor and finding a door that was already smashed open. He spotted the perfect one near the backside of the house and looked for a way to get onto the roof trim.

Walking around the house and never releasing the Lacrosse ball, Harry spotted an oddly shaped tree where the bottom of it split into two main branched right near the bottom of the tree. It curved at a small angle which left it perfect for balancing on it. Harry was certain that if the tree has been here for the ten years he thought than some of the Hale family children would've certainly have used it to sneakily get out of the house if that was possible.

Sinking his claws into the tree and carefully walking up the slight slant, Harry stepped carefully onto the roof trim and felt relief when it held his weight. Whoever designed the house had made sure to make it sturdy and would last for a long time. Stepping onto the trim and making his way to the open window, Harry carefully stepped onto the floor and walked through the open doorway to the stairs that were there. They didn't seem completely save, but he was lightweight and it should hold him.

So, he walked down them, feeling a sense of pride as he had actually managed to get into the house. Especially since he saw the exasperated look on Derek Hale's face as he dropped the ball in front of the man that was leaning against one of the walls on the downstairs floor, seeming lost in thought.

"Why are you so stubborn," the man muttered but there was a smile dancing on his face as he carefully had a hand go through Harry's soft fur.

As the man continued to pet him softly, Harry watched some tension bleed from the werewolf as Harry moved to curl beside him, offering him some warmth through the slight chill of the autumn air. 

* * *

Scott and Allison have yet to really get to know each other, but after Scott's performance at Lacrosse, he had asked her to go to Lydia's party with him which she hesitantly agreed to. Which was probably bad for him because that Saturday was the Full Moon and Scott didn't have any control. Which meant that Harry was going to have to do damage control more than likely.

Sighing, he finally arrived back to the Stilinski house where he had to hold back a large growl as he noticed the three slash marks through Stiles' chair. The bastard almost lost control and Harry hadn't been with him! Bloody Hell this was going to go to shit wasn't it.

Harry pushed the Lacrosse ball underneath Stiles' bed and started to track Stiles' scent to determine where the boy had gone to after Scott had nearly hurt him.

Harry ended up tracking the boy to Lydia's party that smelt of a werewolf losing control. It wasn't a common scent, and sometimes some werewolves couldn't always pick up on the smell, but Harry has long since learned the scents of most supernaturals, Death having helped a bit because according to him: Death knew everything.

Bit pompous but it certainly helped when Harry smelt something and couldn't put a name to. As he arrived though, he spotted Scott peeling away from the party though in a car while Derek approached Allison with a shy smile, explaining that he was a friend of Stiles.

Deciding he might be needed to not creep Allison from Derek, he brushed against the man with a wagging tail and made his way to Allison where he then butted her hand. She instantly carded her hand through his fur, some tension releasing as Harry seemed fine with Derek. "Okay," Allison said with a small smile as Harry trotted over to Derek.

The man had eyed Harry but seemed to go along with whatever the WolfDog was doing, helping Allison into the car after secretly fetching the jacket she took off near the beginning of the party fully knowing an out-of-control Scott would probably seek her scent.

Harry got into the back of Derek's car, a black Camera that had trace scents of an older female werewolf and a human male that was slowly diminishing in scent, and watched as the neighborhood changed as Derek listened to Allison's directions to her house. When they stopped, Harry followed Allison out of the car as he noted the forest right behind their house.

He was sure it was probably booby-trapped to hell and back, but it would probably give him the alibi he was going to need. Looking back at Derek, Harry scented the air and took off into the forest. Ignoring Allison's confused cry and Derek reassuring her that he would be alright in the forest, that it was his second-home for him.

Racing through the forest and dodging the bear traps that were around the place and the few tripwires the hunters have already set up, Harry sprinted toward the scent of a feral Scott. He heard Derek racing in the forest soon after, probably hiding the Cameo somewhere close but hidden, and hung the jacket that had Allison's scent on it.

Too late, just as Scott found the jacket Harry could smell the hunters already there. The smell of Aconite strong on their jackets and hand but it didn't smell like it was actually in their gun just yet. Yes, they had mags on them, but it wasn't in their gun. That didn't mean what he was about to do was going to hurt any less. Nothing could actually kill him, Aconite would just make him sick like any other wolf.

Planting himself just ahead of the two werewolves where Derek was pinning Scott and listening, Harry braced himself as he howled up at the moonlight. A sound of warning flowing through his body. Derek would understand what it meant, Scott probably would get the impression but not fully understand. Harry let the howling go as a flash overtook his senses and he flinched as the bright light overtook his eyesight before he whimpered when an arrow dug it's way into the side of his body, nearly stopping just before a lung.

Fucking Bloody Hell.

"What the hell are you doing?" A male voice shouted as Harry could see a light-shaven brown hair man knelt beside him.

"I shot the werewolf, what the fuck do you mean?" Another male voice, cocky more than the one beside him, said.

"This isn't a fucking werewolf. Didn't you fucking listen when we were going over shit. This is a WolfDog you idiot, more importantly, it's the fucking Sheriff's dog," the man scolded him as he grabbed some bandages from the bag he had been caring with him. The smell of Aconite was stronger in the bag, but Harry ignored it as he whimpered softly as the cloth was pressed harshly around the arrow wound.

"So what, we should continue our hunt," the cocky man said.

The man that was beside him instantly stood up and clocked the man in the jaw. "Fucking idiot, we don't need the cops on our ass. This preserve has no Hunting Laws, what the hell do you think would happen if they find him dead with an arrow in the side! We don't need the whole state on our asses."

"Whatever, I'm going home if we ain't continuing our hunt," The man breathed out as he clutched his jaw. Harry could smell the pain coming from the man and felt vindictive over it.

"Chris, what do you need me to do?" asked the other man that was with them, he had a light brown jacket on and seemed far smarter than the other one.

"Help me lift him, we need to get him to the Vet's office. Say we say him behind my house and shot him thinking he was a predator and then apologize profusely. Understood," The man said in a hard voice as he put the crossbow launcher over his shoulder.

The other man nodded and put away his own shotgun, his more preferred way of dealing with things. "Alright," The man agreed as he grabbed their bag and shouldered it too. He then crouched next to Chris and took the extra weight off him as Chris moved his arms under Harry's body.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, that fucking shit hurt. Harry whimpered once more as his body was jostled. He heard Derek and Scott running through the woods, most likely getting out of the area from the hunters, especially the one that wanted to continue the hunt. Though, Harry did note the chemo-signals that had come off Derek for a moment was worry and gratitude.

Harry blacked out briefly as he was carried to a black SUV and only briefly woke when he heard the man, Chris, call for Doctor Deaton. Harry whimpered as he was set carefully on a cold slab table and felt himself blink carefully, his vision more blurry than it has been in a while. It was almost like he wasn't wearing glasses, he noted as he tried to shift to stand up. He felt strong hands push him back down and he allowed it as his stomach twinged in pain.

Damn, what the ever Bloody Fuck did he go through with this again. Right...he liked Derek and Scott was being a bloody neanderthal. Fuck, and that would be the pain medicine that Dr.Deaton was trying to have to go through his system but his magic was instantly destroying its effects.

Ah, and there's the surgery tools. Fuck. Trying not to whimper to let them know he could feel the excruciating pain, Harry focused on the hand that was going through his fur and shifted his head and tried to focus on who it was. It was Chris...huh. He would've thought the hunter would've left him by now. It's quite kind of him to stay.

Fuck...maybe some of the meds were kicking in. Harry thought as he started to become more drowsy. Did Deaton know something he didn't? He wouldn't exactly be fully surprised but damn, these meds made him loopy as fuck. And tired....yeah....very tired.

* * *

Harry woke up feeling bandages wrapped around his stomach, his magic holding off healing the injury fully, knowing better than to let itself known, but he could feel the accelerated healing kick in. Moving carefully, Harry sat up from his position and looked around the room, he was still on the metal slab but it seemed like the drugs had been taken away.

Blinking and carefully standing, he gave a slight whimper when he put pressure on his left side, his lungs burning slightly. He could hear people in the other room, Stiles, John, Chris, and...Allison? It was hard to tell fully as everything was still a bit muffled, but he could swear it was Allison who was berating her father for hurting him.

Merlin, he knew he liked that girl. Turning his head to Deaton who was examining what seemed like X-Rays, Harry gave a small bark. Instantly the vet turned to him and rushed over to him. His hands carefully gliding along his body to spot any more spots that he might've missed.

He licked the doctor's hand, knowing that if he had been hurt anywhere else, his magic would've healed those because it wouldn't have been obvious. "Alright, I think we're okay," the doctor muttered to himself as he pats Harry's head softly. "Come on, there are some people that want to see you," he said as he lifted Harry carefully off the table.

Withholding the slight whimper, Harry walked carefully beside the Doctor and noted he wouldn't be able to run, let alone hunt, for the next week or two. Damn, that meant Stiles would either try and feed him kibble. More than likely anyway but he never really knew with the boy.

"There's someone who wants to see you," Deaton called out as he opened the backroom as Harry carefully walked into the front entrance of the veterinarian clinic, the only one in town (the other is like, an hour or two drive away).

"Nik!" Stiles and Allison shouted almost at once and instantly knelt beside him, carefully petting him but mostly just giving him affection.

Harry licked away the tear tracks that weren't noticeable on Stiles' face, but he could smell them. After reassuring his two cubs, Harry walked over and nudged John who gave him his own pats, his chemo-signals showing his own relief. Harry enjoyed that before walking over to Chris and nudging his own legs. He didn't blame the man, he could tell that he believed in the code if him yelling at the one hunter was any indication.

Chris hesitated but did end up running his own hand through Harry before awkwardly making his way out. It seemed that because Harry did look like a wolf and the circumstances, he was only getting a warning for 'hunting' in the woods. Especially since the Sheriff really could tell that Chris was sincere in his apologies for Harry getting shot.

All in all, for the first full moon Harry thought it could've gone way terrible than the reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Polish Words Used:  
Szukać - Seek/Look For  
Dobry chłopak - Good boy  
Puścić - Release/Let Go  
Ratownik - Rescuer


	3. The Ball Chasing Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based upon Teen Wolf Season 1 Episode 2: Second Chance at First Line

Harry breathed carefully and took in the slight twinge of pain it caused and assessed how much movement he could and couldn't do. Jumping on beds hurt like hell, going up the stairs less so. Full sprinting was also a no-go which meant he couldn't hunt as well which sucked a lot. It meant that Harry would probably go without food for the next few days (not that it really mattered to him, as Master of Death things like eating and sleeping weren't really necessary but were a nice thing to do even when he couldn't die for longer than a minute).

It was nearly 2 AM and Stiles was on his computer, seeming content with spending the night further his research about werewolves now that he's certain that's what Scott and Derek were. Carefully standing from the doggy bed that has long since been thrown beside Stiles' desk and his own bed most nights (Stiles liked to kick if Harry wasn't curled into his side cuddling the boy) and made his way into the hallway.

Listening for the signs that John, Stiles' father, was deep asleep (one of the few nights the Sheriff was home it seemed) and changed back into his human form. His appearance was that of his 11-year-old self. The day he had died his third death and while he hadn't fully had the hallows, it was the year he gained one of them and passed one of Death's challenges. It was only when he was 17 that beating the challenge meant something when he had gotten all three hallows and then proceeded to throw away the ring and wand. That was when he passed the second challenge. The third and final challenge came the temptation of the hallows when they appeared on his dressed one morning, the urge to use them stronger than the first time around. But Harry refused all but his invisibility cloak.

Passing all three challenges helped make him the Master of Death. But they meant nothing if you didn't greet death like an old friend and someone to respect. When Harry died at age 132, he greeted death with little fear and welcomed him. As a result, now age 317, Harry still barely knew what it really meant to be the Master of Death. Death liked to keep secrets close to his chest, only offering the information when he thinks Harry couldn't figure it out himself which includes his powers relating to Death and the Reapers that are also under his command.

Harry forced himself back to the task of why he changed back into his human form and thus child-like form. Harry brushed his bangs aside and kept himself from looking in any mirrors, over a hundred years later and the lack of the lightning bolt scar still made it feel weird to look at his appearance for some reason. Grabbing the invisible Mokeskin pouch that was hanging around his neck, Harry reached into the bottomless bag that was enchanted with a weightless charm and summoned an ancient book to him.

The book was a hardcover that had a howling wolf engraved on it. The wolf itself was a soft silver color, seeming to make it pop on the soft gold cover. The silver title just above the wolf with the words "The Truth and Reality Behind the Legends of Were-Creatures and their Past" and Harry took the title in before running his fingers over the author's name: Edward Lupin-Potter-Black. His godson has long since passed away but Harry still felt the sadness over the loss of his only child. While he and Ginny had something going when they were younger, in the end, Harry just couldn't find it within him to force himself to love her. As a result, he never really did marry anyone, though it was a very close call with Draco before he married Astoria and had his own child. Ron and Hermione never really understood the fact he just couldn't find it within himself to marry someone, but they accepted it. Molly was distraught but having seven children meant eventually having her own grandchildren, and while she sometimes pushed Harry to find someone to settle with, she never pushed him too far.

So, Teddy had ended up being his one and only son, he looked out for him even after joining the Auror force when he was 11. Before that, his world was only Teddy and it wasn't like he didn't have the money to support the two of them. Eventually, he rose in the Auror rank, becoming Head Auror which was almost equivalent to a Sheriff in their community. There were the few times he died, but the Healers always managed to bring him back before he could really greet death. Somehow living up to 132, outliving Teddy by nearly 2 years, before passing away in his sleep, his house filled with the grandchildren of his and Victoria Weasley's pack. One of the few packs that are still around today and called the Black Pack, the most popular and strongest were-creature pack in the European countries that weren't exclusively one were-creature but multiple, all living in harmony.

He didn't keep in touch with them too often after his body disappeared when he died, his grandchildren had searched high and low for him, eventually making him come out of hiding and forcing them to make a magical oath before explaining his situation. It was a deep secret for the pack that only the Alpha, Alpha-mate, Alpha-Left, and Alpha-Right only knew about. Right now, if he wasn't mistaken, his great-grandchild Athena, a werewolf, was the current Alpha and one of the few people he's still in contact from those days.

Rubbing the book once more, Harry remembered the heart-attack Teddy had given him when he was 15 when he declared that after schooling, he was going to start his own pack after learning from other packs around the world. He visited all continents and over 12 dozen creature packs, learning behaviors and some religious aspects of each pack. Writing them down before creating an ultimate book on how certain werewolves in certain continents act and how certain religious aspects of that region affect a werewolf. It was a great book that Harry was so, so proud of his son for making. It was never published, holding too many were-creature secrets that even Teddy didn't feel comfortable sharing, so he made copies and sent them to the packs he visited, ultimately as a thank-you for letting him visit and helping them become a stronger pack by understanding their werewolf better.

Releasing a deep breath and ignoring the slight twinge in his chest, Harry let his hand run down the book from the top to the bottom and covered the book in a disillusion spell. Stiles' would question himself eventually on where the book came from. If Harry could pass it off as some sort of library book he managed to grab when he went and grabbed roughly15 books, then it would be for the best. The book was now a soft brown and didn't seem too interesting except the title that read, "The History and Understanding of Lycanthropy" by Edward Lupin-Potter-Black.

With the book illusioned from its true title to not draw attention to its age, and some of the contents hidden for now, Harry changed back into his animagus wolf self and picked up the book carefully in his mouth before going through the Doggy-Door attacked to Stiles' room before putting the book in the pile of other books Stiles' had. Eventually, Stiles' would read it, and he would be better prepared for what was going to come for him. Harry had a feeling that things were about to heat up in Beacon Hills.

Harry relaxed back into his doggy bed and hoped that whatever was on their horizon, wouldn't affect Stiles' too much, his cub was smart and caring, the combination meaning he would probably be thrown right in the middle of the conflict.

* * *

Harry woke up in the morning to spot that Stiles' hadn't even attempted to move from his desk, the book in his hands was the one Harry had given him last night, he seemed roughly halfway through the book. Meaning he had gone over Vampires and Werewolves, probably halfway through the WereCat section that wasn't limited to WereCayote, WereJaguar, WereCheetah, and Kitsune. Of course, the Kitsune section was one of the large sections because of their different histories and behaviors compared to other WereCreatures, along with the differences between a Were-Kitsune, and a regular Kitsune magical creature that did exist.

"Stiles! You're going to be late to school," shouted John from downstairs, Harry heard the slightly click of the gun sliding into its holster as it clicked onto the Sheriff's belt. "Nik, come!"

Harry immediately moved from his bed and quietly went down the stairs, noting along the way that his magic has fully numbed the slight pain in his stomach and stopped the bandages along his back from scratching and causing a slight rash. The magic just below his skin offering comfort and allowing Harry to feel relaxed even while wounded. "How are you feeling?" John murmured as he crouched down and started to press gently around the wound. When Harry didn't make any pained movements, John just nodded and stood back up.

"Off duty for today, we'll see how tomorrow is before you join me in the field," John said in a quiet voice like he was telling himself that but was looking Harry dead in the eyes.

It was something Harry noted early on in his and Stiles' friendship/relationship. It was like John knew he wasn't exactly a wolf, but was letting it be for now. Nodding his head as if agreeing with himself, John moved toward the kitchen where he grabbed the plate of eggs and toast on it as Stiles' stumbled down the stairs, his eyes wide and different clothes haphazardly put on. "Eat, then leave. Nik will be with you, try not to have him pull his stitching," John mentioned as he handed his son the plate of food.

"That'll be hard but kay," Stiles said as he scooped the eggs into his mouth with the fork. As soon as they were gone, he grabbed the two pieces of toast and shoved them into his mouth while grabbing his eyes from his pocket and hurrying out the door.

Harry rolled his eyes as he instantly went upstairs and grabbed Stiles' backpack from beside his desk. The books he had thrown in weighing it slightly, but Harry wasn't magical for no reason. Putting a light-weight charm on it to make it seem slightly lighter than it should, Harry carried it downstairs and out the backdoor and met Stiles' at the bottom of the driveway as Stiles' pulled his car out of the garage.

"Right, backpack," Stiles muttered as he opened his door and grabbed the backpack from Harry. Harry jumping into the vehicle with little difficulty and settling in the backseat, feeling the soft wind of the open windows. Luring him into a light sleep as his magic worked on healing his body faster than normal but not considered supernatural.

Waking when the car came to a full stop and the engine shut off, Harry followed Stiles' into school as he rushed to his classroom, knowing he didn't have time to talk to Scott about all he learned. Harry just slept underneath Stiles' desk throughout the day as he spoke to Allison and apologizing on Scott's behalf and explaining that he was having a bad asthma attack after forgetting his inhaler at home. They commented on the stupid mistake but in the end, Allison forgave Scott.

By the time Lacrosse practice came around, Scott and Stiles' were finally able to talk but because of the realization that Allison's father, Chris Argent, was a hunter, Stiles' was unable to tell Scott all that he learned through the night as his best friend was having trouble dealing with the fact her father was trying to kill Scott and the knowledge that Allison may also be a hunter was causing his own wolf to be anxious and want to attack something.

Which is why it didn't fully surprise Harry that Scott had separated Jackson's shoulder. Feeling himself wince in sympathy, Harry debated on following Stiles and Scott back to the locker room, but Harry trusted that Stiles could handle himself. Plus, his magic was urging him to check on Jackson. So, Harry left Allison's side and made his way to Jacksons instead before anyone else could get to him. Whining softly as he knelt beside the boy clutching his shoulder in pain Harry laid beside him and put half of his body over Jackson's legs before growling at those but the coach when they came closer.

"Woah, Woah, stay back," The coach warned softly as he knelt beside the two. "You, get the nurse, someone probably needs to call an Ambulance," the coach ordered as he made sure Jackson didn't try to move. Harry felt him magic softly go into Jackson to lift some of the pain from the boy and put it into himself. While unpleasant, Harry dealt with pain before, long since before he was 11 years old and the times as Head Auror, so he was able to ignore the throbbing pain as it went into his body. He watched as Jackson calmed slightly now that he was filled with less pain.

With the nurse nowhere and the Ambulance on its way, Harry felt that Jackson was in safe hands and softly got off the boy, feeling his magic detach from him, feeling bad with the knowledge he was going to be in pain once more, Harry went back toward the locker room where he heard a snarl from above.

Snarling himself and getting the slightly feral Scott's attention, Harry moved from the bench and just dodged one of the clawed fingers of Scott as he tried to swipe at Harry. Knowing the other was thinking more like a wolf than a human and therefore, his attacks were going to be more direct and with strength than thought, Harry moved from Stiles and crawled under one of the benches before using the next one to jump onto the lockers that Scott had once been on before trying to get him.

With the high ground, Harry snarled at Scott and saw the boy return it, through the corner of his tense mind, Harry saw Stiles' grab a fire extinguisher and whistle sharply. Scott turned, a growl low in his throat before Stiles' started to spray the fire extinguisher at Scott. Harry watched as Feral Scott swung widely for a few moments before falling into a sitting position on the bench, a confused dazed look on his face.

"Stiles, what happened?" Scott asked, his eyes half-closed like he was suddenly tired.

"You tried to kill me. It's like I told you before. It's the anger. It's your pulse rising. It's a trigger," Stiles explained as the threw some of his lacrosse outfit off and sat beside Scott, seeming exhausted. Harry stayed tense where he was, feeling adrenaline running through his system as his eyes stayed focused on Scott, watching for any signs that the boy may attack Stiles' again.

"But that's lacrosse. It's a pretty violent game if you hadn't noticed," Scott complained.

"Well, it's gonna be a lot more violent if you end up killing someone on the field. You can't play Saturday. You're gonna have to get out of the game."

"I'm first line."

"Not anymore," Stiles said like it was the end of the discussion, which it was.

* * *

Harry thought Stiles' would just go home or go into Melissa's account in the hospital in an attempt to figure out how bad Jackson's shoulder was. Instead, Harry was following the boy out into the woods toward the Hale House. Seeming determined by something, Harry watched as Stiles' nervously but confidently went up the steps of the burned down home and knocked on the door. "Derek, um, if you're home, could we maybe talk?" Stiles' asked, his confidence slowly leaving him with each word he spoke.

"What do you want?" Derek asked from the side of the house, his shirt clinging softly to his torso like he had been working out recently before going to answer Stiles' call.

"Um, well, I suppose I have questions that I would like to ask you and see if they're in any way correct or not," Stiles said hesitantly as he sat on the cement steps in front of the Hale Home.

Derek stared at Stiles for a longer time than either of them probably realized, Stiles full of anxiety, and Derek seeming trying to read Stiles' motives. "Alright," Derek finally agreed as he sat on the smooth cement portion beside and slightly above the stairs, where a statue might normally rest but seemingly not there anymore. "What type of questions do you have?" Derek finally asked.

"Well, I was doing research and I know one of the things you keep mentioning to Scott is control, but the book mentioned an anchor and I was wondering if you could possibly explain what that is exactly?" Stiles' asked, seeming aware that the topic seemed to be touchy because as soon as the word 'anchor' was mentioned, Derek tensed seemingly further.

"I'm surprised you found the word," Derek finally said, his eyes narrowed as his body screamed with tension and slight mistrust. "But, an anchor is tied with control. It's what makes a werewolf human. Often family members are used to helping one control their wolf, tie them to their humanity," Derek explained.

"Right, yeah, okay," Stiles stuttered out as Derek seemed to close off. Knowing better than to push the subject, Stiles grabbed the red notebook from inside his backpack and flipped it past a few pages of what seemed like research notes. "Uh, the second question, the book mentioned three roles for a werewolf, Alpha, Beta, and Omega, but briefly explained how Beta and Omega's were different, but I don't think I fully understand what the difference in powers are for them."

"Beta's are part of a pack, as a result, when a werewolf is part of a pack, preferably a strong one, they themselves get stronger and have more control over their transition. An Omega though is a Beta or Alpha that doesn't have a pack, they are more feral and less tied to their humanity. Often it results in them into fully giving into their wolf, a hunter finding the bodies they're leaving behind and killing the feral wolf, or an Omega finding a stable pack and ending up into it's the lowest rank before the pack can see if they are trustworthy or not. How long it takes for them to become feral depends on the person, based upon on how things are going now, I would say it would take maybe 5 years for me to become feral if I don't find a pack or kill the Alpha and make my own. But a wolf by themselves is a wolf endangered of dying from a hunter very easily. A pack some hunters will leave alone, if they find a lone wolf, they almost always kill the lone wolf with the reasoning that it might become feral," Derek explained, surprisingly patient.

"Right, makes sense," Stiles muttered as he jolted down some notes, Harry leaned against Derek and felt the werewolf slightly brush his hand through his fur, seemingly staying away from the area where the bandages were.

"I have a question if you don't mind," Derek muttered seeming slightly embarrassed.

"Shoot," Stiles said as he lightly bit the end of the pencil.

"How did Nik know where we were? I should say, he seems far more intelligent than any other dog I've met, any idea why?" Derek asked softly.

Harry refused to tense under Derek's hand and made sure his heartbeat stayed the same rhythm, showing no reaction to Derek's question. "Hmm? He's just always been like that. I thought it might be the wolf in him, I don't know, why?" Stiles' asked confused but had the curious-research look in his eyes.

"Nothing, just something I think my uncle once told me but I can't quite remember. I'm sure it's nothing," Derek gruffly said as Harry felt some of the lingering pain leave his body. He noted the black lines dancing their way up Derek's arm and didn't feel like pointing it out to Stiles' the other werewolf ability that he couldn't recall if Teddy mentioned or not.

Harry let their talking sooth over his magic's agitation with the feral Alpha feeling in the air and let himself fall into a light sleep, ready to wake up if Stiles' started panicking.

* * *

Relaxing on Stiles' bed as Stiles' himself sat at his desk playing with one of the many toy blasters he and Scott collected over the years, waiting for their call to connect. As soon as it did, Harry watched Stiles' dramatically turn in his chair and point the blaster at his laptop screen and shoot it. The electronical zapping noise hitting his ears which he learned a long time ago to ignore.

"What'd you find out?" Harry heard Scott ask through the computer.

"Well, it's bad. Jackson's got a separated shoulder."

"Because of me?"

"Because he's a tool."

"Well, is he gonna play?"

"Well, they don't know yet. Now they're just counting on you for Saturday."

Harry heard Scott's sigh from the computer and lazily opened one of his eyes as he felt Stiles' anxiety increase over the spell he had on him. A simple one that is mostly used for children, watching their emotional stability and their general whereabouts. He had one on John as well, though that was more of a whereabouts spell than the emotional one.

Feeling tense as he looked at Stiles' screen and noted the dark figure behind Scott, Harry's eyesight sharpened without his sayso from his magic reading his wish. Then promptly relaxed when noticed it was just Derek behind Scott, most likely ready to scold the boy and make sure he didn't play the game.

After watching Derek threaten Scott, the two didn't talk much longer before hanging up on the other. Stiles' looked between his warm bed and the books he had in the corner of his room. Oh no he didn't, instantly jumping off the bed, Harry stepped in front of the books and stared at Stiles' in the eye, daring him to try and not sleep for two nights in a row.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it, Nik," Stiles' muttered before looking away from him and the books and making his way toward the closet where he threw his destinated sweatpants and Star Wars shirt that was his pajamas.

Watching Stiles' disappear into the bathroom joined to his bedroom, Harry sighed as he looked around the teenagers' messy room that had some clothes thrown around the place. Honestly, since living with his abusive relatives, Harry had developed something along the lines of OCD when it came to where he slept.

Listening for the showerhead and Stiles' heartbeat, Harry used his magic and directed the dirty clothes into the hamper inside the closet to be washed and tied up the book pile and paper pile he had around the floor. Sure, Stiles' use to question how he was able to tidy the papers and books when he was younger, but by now, he just accepted it and didn't really question it. Similarly to how neither Stilinski men never really question how the dishes get washed when neither of them does it (though, they honestly probably think the other does it and just don't ask).

Feeling better now that the ground looked cleaner and there wasn't any loose paper or clothing around, Harry settled himself at the end of Stiles' bed and waited for the boy to make a reappearance. Not long after, Stiles' emerged from the bathroom with wet hair and his pajamas slightly sticking to him because of his damp skin.

"I have a feeling tomorrow and the next day are going to be a loooooong day," Stiles dramatically said as he slipped into bed.

Harry couldn't help agree with him. Especially since the game was two nights from now.

* * *

The next day wasn't terrible per say, Harry did end up joining John in Sheriff's duty today, meaning he wasn't mostly in his Police Dog backpack and stayed by John's side without a leash, actively alert for any threats and possible lies anyone said. But he knew Stiles's and Scott were planning something.

Which was probably why it wasn't a full shock when he noticed that Scott had somehow managed to get Derek arrested. The details were unclear, especially since Stiles' seemed pissed at Scott for doing it, but he just knew that Derek was being questioned relating to his sister's murder and was a slightly suspect in it.

When he went with John and noticed him pull Stiles' out of the car talking to Derek, he looked at the Sheriff's pointed look toward Stiles' and didn't have to be asked twice. Following the two boys into Stiles' car, Harry felt the need to sneeze as Wolfsbane/Monkshood, or Napellus as it's a true flower name, was smelt around the car making himself become slightly agitated and tense. What most people didn't know was that Napellus was just as deadly to humans as it was to werewolves, ingesting or inhaling it can just as much kill a human as a werewolf, just perhaps slower.

So it didn't fully surprise him when Scott instantly started feeling its effect and ran out of the car in a half-shift. "Dammit, dammit, dammit," Stiles angrily said as he stopped the car and reached for his backpack that contained the flower in it.

Even after Scott told him to throw it out, Stiles already knew it had been too late to reverse the effects and didn't have enough time to throw it out of his car before Scott bolted. So he pushed it aside and instead grabbed the book Harry's godson made long ago and opened it about the werewolves. The image landing on a very detailed image of a Feral Alpha holding a redhead in their arms, a dress of pure white for innocence but clearly showing she was knocked out and being led somewhere by the Alpha, probably to be turned.

Harry took off through the open door Scott left behind and let his nose guide him through the forest. Hearing the small growls coming from the shifted human, Harry tried his best to keep up with Scott and try and direct him out of civilization. It worked for a while until nightfall came and most people have long since retreated indoors and out of safety. It wasn't until then that Harry couldn't direct Scott out of the humans' way and had to keep up as he sped toward a house he realized was Allison's.

When Harry finally got to Allison's house himself, he noticed the wolfed-out Scott on the wolf inching toward Allison's open window. Looking around for an easy way up and spotting none, Harry debated with himself for using his magic to make himself get up there before it was too late.

Luck was for once on his side as it appeared that when Allison closed her bedroom door, the reflection of the fact he was wolfed-out startled Scott enough to jump down from the room and race across the driveway and toward the street to get away from her before he accidentally caused her arm.

Wincing in sympathy as he got hit by the oncoming car that didn't see him before it was dark out and he was running across the road, Harry limped toward the trio as it seemed Allison finally made an appearance in concern for her boyfriend that had just gotten run over by her father. God, that sounded like super drama.

Huffing from over-exertion of keeping up with a teenaged werewolf and his stitches being pulled open, Harry met the trio as Chris Argent helped Scott to his feet, making sure once again he really was fun from the sudden impact.

"I should go, I uh, have a lacrosse game to get to. You're still coming, right?" Scott asked Allison.

"Of course I'm coming," Allison responded sweetly.

Harry could see Chris's mind wandering, probably trying to remember how fast he was actually going and if Scott was really alright and then the information that his teenage daughter was going to a boys' lacrosse game. "We both are," he said like the over-protective father that Harry knew he was.

Bloody hell, the kid was going to be the death of him, Harry thought to himself as he ignored the group now that Scott wasn't going to change back into his hairy ass form. Stifling the whimpers that wanted to go past his mouth as he limped back toward the woods, Harry wondered where he should go. He stuffed his magic toward the wound and made sure it put enough pressure on it that he wasn't going to bleed out, along with stifling most of the pain, Harry stated heading toward the Hale House before remembering that Derek had been arrested earlier today.

Should he take the chance in hopes that Derek had been released, especially since a wolf technically killed Laura i.e, not a human, or should he perhaps go back to Stiles, John, or the vet to be patched up. Derek and Stiles might freak out, neither seemed inclined to fully know what he was. Derek, he was sure, given time might be able to make the connections he was sure his family probably told about familiars. The vet would end up calling John anyway and with John knowing wounds from the time he was in the army...John it was.

Ignoring his Police Dog pack still on him and the way it probably had a decent amount of blood on it, Harry started his way toward the sheriff's station before turning toward the school when he remembered John was going to watch Stiles' game that night and could probably intersect him before he fully got there.

His guess rang true as he used his magic to pinpoint the best point to intercept him and watched the Sheriff's car slow down to a halt in front of him as he sat on the road. "Nik?" The Sheriff asked confusedly as he stepped out of the car, the engine still running.

Harry made a small whine in the back of his throat as he inched toward the Sheriff, his magic couldn't help the pain he was in at the moment as his muscles finally let him know how tired he was from running nearly the entire day. "Hey, boy, what's wrong?" The Sheriff murmured as he knelt beside Harry and carefully took off the pack on his bag.

Hearing the slight inhale of breath, Harry turned his head and winced at the mattered bloody fur where the stitching had been. The only reason he was allowed on duty was that generally his duty was considered 'light duty' and therefore shouldn't have strained his stitches. But of course, chasing after a werewolf was not light-duty and therefore, really tore up his stitches and he didn't register it until his adrenaline wore off.

"I should take you back to the vets," the man muttered as he grabbed one of his flashlights and turned it on to look better at the wound, "but I'm assuming your own magic is helping with this by now?" he asked looking into Harry's eyes.

With the gig up, not that it was probably ever there for him, Harry nodded toward the Sheriff. "Alright, I'll grab the stitching kit in the back of my car. Go ahead and lie down on your non-injured side," the man commanded.

Following his lead and helpfully supplying a lumos so the man had both hands and didn't have to hold the flashlight in his mouth, Harry felt the needle pierce his skin and close to wound back together, his magic doing it's best to numb the feeling and pain that was caused by it. "I doubt I want to know what my boy has done now, huh," the Sheriff muttered as they finished, nearly five minutes had passed, enough time for them to make the game.

"Don't move, I'll pick you up and put you in the backseat, try not to get blood on the holster," he said softly.

Now comfortable and able to relax, Harry directed his magic from keeping him awake and alert to scrubbing the area around the wound and making the blood disappear, before putting it all toward healing his wound and numbing the throbbing pain his body was feeling from pushing itself too much in one day.

He slept so much he missed Scott and Stiles' game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be back slightly, idk, as I mentioned in some comments I have a non-explicit account that I'm also trying to keep up with so updates are going to be all over the place. I hope this was good, I don't know if all of it fully makes sense but it's what happened right now and I'm prob not going to change it. Thanks for reading, Hockey_Lover31


	4. The Boy's Friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is based upon Teen Wolf Season 1 Episode 3: Pack Mentality

It was nearly a week later where Stiles had been briefly grounded for letting Harry rip his stitches, and Harry knew he and John were going to have a conversation soon, figuring out just how much John knows and why. But he put that off as Stiles finally finished a majority of the book he had given him, most of the important pieces of the book still hidden until he fully trusted Stiles and what he would tell Scott. Because he trusted his pup, what he didn't trust was what he would tell Scott who seemed to think more along the lines with his dick than his head at the moment in regards to Allison who was quickly becoming best friends with Stiles.

Right now though, with his stitches not hurting as much and having more freedom to run around, he and Stiles were making their way through the Preserve and toward a familiar spot that Stiles seemed to enjoy somewhat going to lately even after having slightly helped in having Derek arrested. Though Harry later heard that it was mostly Scott's doing on half-arse information and making connections that shouldn't have been made, so Derek was less mad at Stiles than he was at Scott who dug up his sister and called the police on him just because he wanted to play the game later that day and date Allison.

Honestly, Scott was not being a good packmate if Harry was fully honest. He recently noticed that instead of their Gaming-Nights that he and Stiles often had, he's often canceling plans made long ago just to hang out with Allison. Harry could smell the slight hurt with each phone call from Stiles and felt his displeasure at Scott rise. Which was why he approved Stiles going to Derek. There was something about the man that made Harry's inner wolf wag its tail each time he spotted the man. Whether it's the connection between their pack-bonds that were slowly being developed or the way that Derek seemed to actually listen to Stiles rambling about random topics, the man seemed to be a good packmate for Stiles.

When they finally arrived, Derek was already on the stone steps of the Hale house reading some book he seemed to find. It was often lately that whenever Stiles came over, and he did come over often, nearly right after school in fact that they've started having a routine, that Derek seemed to love reading interesting enough. You couldn't tell by the stoic, emo, I-can-kill-you-in-a-single-glance, vibe you get off him, but both Harry and Stiles were finding out about the nerd side of Derek. How he never watched the Marvel shows, but had read the comics when he was younger but enjoyed the X-Man series and has watched them. That led to him and Stiles debating on how good the movies were and led to Harry falling asleep near the beginning of the argument out of boredom and tiredness.

The tiredness came from him expanding his magic each night in an attempt to locate the Alpha werewolf, but where he was going seemed to be a dead-end because his trail just stopped. Well...more like so many scents cover his own. He goes through popular places and yet no one and no camera ever catches him. His scent mingles with them making it hard to pinpoint it, and without knowing his actual identity or having something of value Harry couldn't perform a Locator Spell on it. He's even tried putting up a few wards in parts of the preserve in an attempt to trap him, but the Alpha seemed to know the tingle of magic in an area and seemed to be actively avoiding those areas. Harry would ward the entire preserve...but that's a bit too much magic at the moment and if he did it with the reserves he had now, they would barely last a full 24 hours, unhelpful because he's uncertain if the Alpha is fully active at night or if he's doing anything during the day in his human form. The only upside is that he doesn't feel any more werewolves around Beacon Hills at the moment, at least in their town.

Harry opened his eyes lazily and was drawn back to the present by a hand running through the fur on top of his head. "He's been sleeping a lot, is he okay?" the voice of Derek asked as Harry felt his eyes close back.

"Yeah, I've noticed. He's also been eating less when he was first shot but he seems to be better. He's hunting again, but I don't know how much it's helping since I don't think he can always catch a deer. Dad's talking about getting some store-bought meat to try and get him to eat. He hasn't lost any weight somehow but I'm getting concerned," Stiles said and Harry just knew he was biting his lips in anxiety.

With the knowledge he was really worrying his pup, Harry promised himself to relax on the magic. That once he's better he can really go about tracking down the Alpha and figuring out how to transfer the power back to Derek as it should be after Laura's death.

"Does he not like store-meat?" Derek asked and Harry could practically hear the frown in his voice as the hand continued to card through his fur.

Making a content sound, Harry shifted closer to Derek so the man didn't have to stretch as far and had a better angle to really pet him at. "Dad thinks it has something to do with preservatives or something. I know he won't touch any sort of dog food, learned that the hard way when we tried both wet and dry of different types. He just seemed to make a face and went hunting instead. We stopped trying and just let him hunt the overpopulated deer, helping with keeping them in line actually so Beacon Hills allows it," Stiles explained as he shifted closer to Derek and Harry made the content noise again as Stiles' joined in petting him.

"I can go hunt for him," Derek said and Harry opened his eyelids slightly in surprise and noticed the same look on Derek's face like he hadn't realized he offered until it came out.

Stiles gaped for a moment before coming back to himself. "Uh, sure, yeah no that would be great. If he starts eating that again I would worry less about his health. Are you sure?" Stiles asked once more.

"Yeah, it won't be difficult," Derek said with a shrug before his mask fell back on and Harry felt his hand retract. "I should go," he mumbled and went back toward his house.

Harry rolled his eyes, Derek seemed to like taking two steps forward before taking two steps back. Like he was afraid of really trusting somehow. Which, granted, with how life was Harry wasn't really surprised. The number of people Harry actually trusts he can count on...well alive still, would be two hands with some remaining. Since his friends had died a long time ago, and he hasn't really gotten to know their children's children, Harry stopped trusting a lot of people. Something about the way when people found out who he was and expected him to just raise their dead or, more often than not actually, try to steal his powers or bind him to them...yeah he stopped trusting a lot of people since those days.

He felt Stiles move and Harry instantly woke up and stretched his tired muscles. Just one more day before he goes back to Deaton to get his stitches removed, his magic having sped up the process, but for now the bandages were gone and some of the hair from the shaved area was already growing back with the slight help of his magic.

"Come on," Stiles muttered as he walked back toward his house and specifically where his jeep was. After finding out Chris Argent was a hunter, there was some debate Stiles had whether or not he should stay friends with Allison, but he quickly realized that if Scott was going to be an idiot, then Stiles might as well and at least be friends who could always just have some random argument and stop being friends should the need arise.

The walk home wasn't much, and by the time they got there, Harry was ready to sleep again. But he stayed awake and watched Stiles pull out some books from his backpack before shoving his Chemistry and Algebra in there. The topics Harry knew he and Allison were going to study tonight after the female found out Scott was abandoning Stiles to hang out with her. She fixed it by abandoning Scott and inviting Stiles instead for some studying which was totally a moviethon for them. Stiffly going to the jeep, Harry climbed into it and watched as Stiles' climbed into the driver's seat and stuffed his backpack in the feet-space of the passenger seat he was on.

The drive wasn't long and before they knew it, Harry and Stiles' were invited into the house by Allison and went upstairs to Allison's room where her tv was already set up with Batman Begins already paused and ready to watch, a popcorn bowl and some sodas by Allison's bedside table. "Ready to study?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes as she and Stiles' laid back on her bedside by side, practically cuddling as there was barely any room between them.

"Born ready," Stiles said as he dumped his backpack next to the bed. With both of them in honors classes and near the top of their class, they didn't really need to study but agreed that a fifteen-minute break after the first movie to actually do some studying wasn't a bad idea.

With the lights off and the door mostly closed, they both settled on the bed and made sure to close the curtains to make the room dark before finally getting into the movie and both commenting over it, having seen it multiple times already. Harry just rolled his eyes and carefully jumped on the bed and ignored his pups and friends' blanketed feet and settled at the end of the bed where the extra room was.

Letting their conversation and the movie go to the back of his mind, Harry let his magic alert him should someone else come near the room, and settled for a nice nap to help regain some energy he's been using while Allison and Stiles got ready to watch Batman Begins.

"**I'm just saying, he's hella hot,**" Harry opened his eyes as he heard Stiles talk with the credits rolling past the screen.

"**He's really emotionally unstable though,**" Allison pointed out.

Stiles waved his hands as he packed their backpack, having used some of the time between the movie to actually study every now and again. " **Everyone has some sort of instability. I mean, I understand why he's as unstable as he was. I mean, watching your parents die and then the murder just leave you? Yeah, I'd be messed up too,** " Stiles pointed out. " **Doesn't mean he couldn't find someone to help with his instability. Be there for him when he needs it.** "

"**We got way off topic from how hot he was. I was just pointing out the instability. Wasn't expecting you to wanna date him,**" Allison defended as she zipped her backpack up for tomorrow. Sure, they might spend more time studying, but them being near the top of their grade helped ease some of their anxiety toward tests, not much, but enough that they weren't going to over-study until they actually had a test date.

Stiles shrugged as he zipped his own backpack, about to say something when the door opened.

"Dad!" Allison shouted in surprise and slight horror as her dad came in without knocking. "I could've been changing!"

Chris Argent blinked and raised her eyebrow at her defense before looking toward Stiles. "Changing, huh?" he asked dryly.

"Wha-no, no, no, I would never, I mean, uh," Stiles stuttered out as Allison threw one of her many pillows at her father.

"Dad! He's my friend! He's friend-zoned! He's gay too!" Allison shouted toward her father, feeling her own embarrassment at her comeback biting her in the arse.

"Well, not totally gay," Stiles muttered seeming in shock.

"Please, you looked more at Christian Bale than any other female in the movie. Sure, you have that crush against Lydia but don't think I hadn't noticed you eyeing Danny every now and again," Allison said, flipping her hair behind her.

"Have you seen his abs?" Stiles whispered toward her as he looked off into the distance.

Allison just nodded almost sadly, knowing exactly what he was talking about and neither noticed Harry's or Chris' amused look. "Dinner's ready," Chris finally said what he came upstairs for.

"Race you!" Allison shouted as she jumped off the bed, backpack still in hand without thought, and raced down the stairs.

Stiles yelped slightly and forgot about his own backpack as he rushed to stand up and follow her downstairs. "Not fair!" Stiles shouted after her.

It left Chris and Harry in Allison's room looking at the door. Dumbfounded, Chris just shook his head and exited slowly, leaving the door open briefly to look at a lounging Harry, "Come on," he said and inched toward the hallway.

Taking the cue for what it was, Harry followed Chris at a slower rate, watching Chris close Allison's bedroom door, Harry brushed against Chris and let his scent cling slightly to his legs. Scent-marking him slightly before heading downstairs to watch Allison and Stiles bicker about who was going to go back upstairs to put their backpacks away.

"Just leave them on the couch," Chris said in exasperation, wondering if this was what siblings close in age do. He and Kate had a roughly fourteen-year difference between their age, by the time he started training under his mother, Kate had recently been born. By the time he was twenty-three and his mother died, Chris had already made his own crew of hunters and his father took over the family business because Kate had been too young. To help with that, his father arranged the marriage with Victoria nearly five years later for her to become the matriarch of the family as she was the oldest female. Though he knew his father still ran a lot of things he didn't know about, he was sure Victoria knew them as well because his father and Victoria had far too similar ideals regarding Werewolves that always made a bad feeling enter him. With Kate having been trained by Gerald, it left him feeling left-out over a lot of their plans they knew he would argue against. He was his mother's son after all, and she did have brief agreements with many stable werewolf packs. Hale's included, which broke when she died. He knew his father never knew about the agreement she had with many packs, otherwise, he would've slaughtered them all sooner.

Harry watched Chris shake his head and made his way toward the underside of the six-chair table, knowing that's where he generally laid when the Stilinski's head the brief together dinners and relaxed under there. Not too long after he settled, Stiles sat in the chair with his back toward the front door, only able to see the kitchen and the one entrance there. Allison sat at the head of the table to his left, able to see both the kitchen and front door that was her normal spot when Kate wasn't there. A space between Allison and Chris meant Chris was the opposite side of Stiles and had his back toward the kitchen. Leaving Victoria Argent, Allison's mother, at the other head of the table able to see all exits and entrances of the room. The two empty seats were for whatever hunter may be staying with them for dinner, or more often, Kate and a hunter when she was in the same town as them.

The dinner was fish and chips, well fries, Harry mentally fixed, and couldn't help but wish he was human for the moment to have some of his home-town food. Sure he wouldn't taste as good as Britains, at least that's what he assumed, but it's been far too long since he changed for more than a few minutes at a time. Since coming to the Stilinski he did his best to not change into his human form and have any food. He could've, but he didn't want his secret out just yet, something in him refraining from telling Stiles' or John exactly what he was. Even now, that John knows, Harry still felt it deep in his magical core that now wasn't the time for his reveal.

Perhaps once Stiles' is more deeply in the supernatural, his magical core would let him tell his pup exactly what he was, or who he is. Shaking his head as he looked toward the foot that accidentally touched his flank, he saw Victoria Argent tense up and look under the table to see what she felt.

Her face instantly darkened, a sneer on her lips as she angrily asked, "What is that _mongrel_ doing here?" she hissed pushing her chair back and staring with deep hatred at Harry who was calmly laying under the table.

"Uh, that's Nik?" Allison answered hesitantly, not often seeing her mother like this.

"Get it out! Not just the room, the house! I will not have that _beast_ in here!" 

"Victoria," Chris calmly said, but Harry could smell the anxiety in his chemosignals.

"_No_!" Victoria hissed, "Get that _brute_ out of here. It is never welcomed within this home!"

"I invited it into our house! It's my friend Stiles' dog. What is wrong with you!" Allison screamed at her mother, having enough of her attitude.

"What is wrong with me! What is wrong with you for befriending someone who's friends with a monster. I want them both gone from here before I find a gun and take care of it myself," Victoria seethed out with a glare reflecting deep within her eyes. Pure hatred shined through and Harry felt his magic spark in him, ready to defend Stiles' even as he got to his feet, his mouth curling into a snarl but no sound coming out. He felt tense, a threat was directed at Stiles' and Harry wasn't going to let it go.

Allison's face became neutral as she stared at her mother, Harry could hear the rapid beating of her chest, fury, sadness, hurt, but most of all, fierce protectiveness was throughout her chemosignals. "Fine, then Stiles' and I shall go," she said calmly, calmer than she ever felt even as she noticed her father's frown or the pause in her mother's sneer. "and I won't come back until you're ready to give Stiles' an apology," she said as she turned away from the table and walked toward the front door, grabbing the backpacks on her way out.

Stiles instantly started following Allison. Feeling awkward and like he was the reason he just broke up a family. Harry followed sedately, knowing Allison needed the space to calm down, and that the cool air outside would do it. "Come on, we can go to my house," Stiles' muttered softly as he led them to his jeep.

Allison nodded harshly, her eyes filled with tears that weren't falling. Her heart was still beating fast in her chest and as they sat in the jeep, Harry moved to sit near her feet and let his headrest in her lap. There wasn't much room, but he put aside his discomfort in making Allison feel better.

The drive was silent before they came upon Stiles' empty house. His father had a night-shift at the station, hence why he agreed to Stiles' going to a friend's house to hang out (though he had assumed it was Scott's since that was the only friend he knew Stiles had). "Will you be okay?" Stiles asked.

Not It will be okay or are you okay because they both knew Allison's wasn't. But was asking if she will eventually be okay. "Maybe," Allison responded softly, feeling a hole in her chest even as Stiles' brought them into his house. He found one of his sweatshirts and gave it to her, knowing from his mother that a lot of females liked wrapping themselves in sweatshirts, something about feeling an added protection that it gave them, how it made them feel slightly better. Stiles' watched her curl into the jacket and fall onto the couch watching Stiles in interest even as one of her hands drifted toward Harry who didn't move from her side, offering comfort.

Stiles came back with mint chocolate chip ice-cream (his mother and his favorite) and two spoons. Allison gave him an unsteady smile and curled toward Stiles as he pushed the next batman movie to be watched. He grabbed a blanket and then really curled into Allison. Offering her the comfort she desperately needed after her family argument about him and Nik.

* * *

They both woke up still feeling tired, Stiles from sleeping on the couch, and Allison from sleeping in a place she didn't know, they both snuck into Allison's house for her to change and grab some spare clothes before heading to the high school. Scott had been calling most of the morning but Stiles just sent one that he would talk to when he had the chance. Sure, he had anxiety that Scott did something werewolfy that he needed help with, but Allison was also his friend, and Scott's girlfriend, she needed him a bit more just for the moment.

It wasn't until she snuck back into her house for the clothes that he finally called Scott back. "What's up Scotty-boy?" Stiles' asked.

He heard the uneven breathing of his best friend and wondered if his werewolf friend was about to have a panic attack. "I had this dream last night, I think I killed Allison," he rapidly said, his breathing coming out faster and more panic.

"Woah, Scott, breath. Come on, take some deep breaths so you hear what I'm about to tell you. Allison is fine, I'm at her house now to help her with something. I just talked to her three minutes ago, it's okay, she's okay," Stiles tried to sooth his friend.

"She's okay?" he asked in a small voice.

"Perfectly fine," Stiles' said and winced as he realized that was kinda a lie, though it wasn't meant as one so his friend shouldn't have heard his heart skip a beat. It was a realization lie, and he didn't think that was the same as directly lying for werewolves.

Stiles heard Scott take in an unstable breath. "Okay, good, yeah, she's perfectly fine. Yeah, okay," he muttered out before something akin to confusion entered his voice. "What are you doing with her anyway?"

"She spent the night over at mine," Stiles' replied without thought and heard the harsh breath Scott inhaled before the line went dead.

"Scott? Scotty-boy?" Stiles asked over the line before looking at his phone in confusion and rolling his eyes when he noticed Scott hung-up on him. "Good talking to you, what did you do last night? Thanks for saying hello," Stiles muttered to himself and heard something behind him.

Tensing up and wondering if it was Derek or the thing that bit Scott, he turned slowly and felt slight fear as he noticed his shifted friend staring at him with wild golden eyes. "Scott?" Stiles asked briefly and watched his eyes from any sign of recognition.

Seeing none, he swallowed hard and tried to shove down his fear as he fumbled with his phone before realizing he had no one to call. Derek never gave him any sort of number, and it's not like his dad knew about the supernatural. A deep growl drew his attention to Nik who was now in front of Stiles' and snarling at his friend.

Scott snarled at Nik back and inched forward in a hunting stance. Stiles' looked up toward the house and prayed Allison would take longer. "Stiles! How much should I pack?" he heard from the house just briefly, like Allison was at the top of the stairs.

"Um, up to you. How long were you thinking?" Stiles' called back, staring at his friend who shifted from Stiles toward Allison with a puppy-dog look. Nik was still in front of him, watching Scott and having his lips pulled back, but wasn't attacking Scott just yet.

"Good question," he slightly heard Allison mutter before footsteps neared them.

Throwing a panic look toward his friend, he felt surprised to take him as Scott was somehow back to his human look, looking slightly confused but still having the lovey-dope look on his face. "Scott?" Allison said in a happily surprised voice as she took in the boy she went on a date with.

"Hey," Scott said awkwardly, "Stiles' said you were at your house and I came by. Is everything okay?" he asked with soft eyes, his mouth forming in a slight pout like he didn't like her not telling him something that he deserved to know since she told Stiles.

"Somewhat, I can tell you more later," she said awkwardly as she hugged Stiles' sweatshirt around her tighter, having never taken it off from the night before.

"Sounds good," he said like he hadn't just about to lose control and possibly kill his best friend.

Stiles looked between them and Harry and felt his still rapid heart beating in his chest. Agreeing with the fact he wanted the day over with, he let Scott help Allison take her bag toward his jeep. "Come on, let's go to school," he said awkwardly.

"**Is everything okay?**" he heard Allison ask him, Scott's head cocking from the unfamiliar language she was directing toward Stiles.

"**Uh, yeah, perfect,**" he muttered back and could practically hear his heart skipping the beat.

Scott looked confused but surprisingly let it go, Allison looked concerned but let it go as well.

* * *

Scott reluctantly left them to go to his locker and his own class as Allison and Stiles walked through the halls when the overhead announcement came on. "Attention, students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. But while the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as scheduled."

"What happened?" Stiles asked and one of the female classmates overheard and answered.

"One of the buses got destroyed badly. I saw some blood there too. It was like an animal got caged in there or something with some prey," she said before continuing on her way.

"Weird," Allison commented and Stiles just shrugged, wondering if this was what Scott had gotten so worked up about. "Come on," Allison said as she led him toward their classroom.

"Nik, [iść do](https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the-meaning-of/polish-word-959d84a7eb5198d345114fae164883128087e8c3.html) [praca](https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the-meaning-of/polish-word-8e8e2a675454578ccb3a237e2c84b25909693700.html)," Stiles commanded Nik by his side.

'_Go to work,_' hearing the command and knowing it was something the Sheriff and Stiles worked on for him to understand, it was his 'work-mode' basically. Though, after this morning he didn't want to leave Stiles' side, but Allison was next to him..she had some training in being a hunter even without fully realizing it...reluctantly Harry left Stiles and made his way out of the school where he could smell where John was by the destroyed bus.

Taking in the destroyed bus and hanging backdoor, Harry knew this was the work from the Alpha that turned Scott. "Nik, come," he heard John's voice and turned toward him. Going to the man's side, he stared up at the man that seemed to know some of his secrets it seemed.

"[**Szukać**](https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the-meaning-of/polish-word-d87034f6a65b408daea5bdc9772397597bde5313.html)," John commanded once more.

Knowing that the command was to seek any person, alive or dead, Harry sniffed around the bus with determination. He could smell Scott, smell the Alpha and his unique scent, but there was another. Someone whose blood littered the ground in places, knowing the majority of it seemed like Scott's who angered the Alpha in some fashion, Harry filtered out the other scents and focused on the one that he didn't recognize. Ingraining it to his nose, he finally searched around the bus and where the scent led. Going nearly two kilometers away, he finally found a person and he was breathing but it sounded congested like blood was slowly filling his lungs.

"This is Sheriff One-Two, we're two klicks from the scene and we have a person breathing. Go west toward the preserve and bring EMT with you," John commanded in his radio before kneeling beside the person and seeing claw marks rake across his chest and slightly along his face. " [ **Dobry** ](https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the-meaning-of/polish-word-f045df16a7e545c8f5e32213c0b3ff634b648c9c.html) [ **chłopak**](https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the-meaning-of/polish-word-cd6db9f795fad229d017ef431f599c6babc0add7.html) ," John told him as he hesitated on what he should do. The blood seemed to already be clotting along the lines and there wasn't much John could do, especially since it seemed like he had already lost a lot. He was in the army, but he wasn't trained to be a medic, the only training he had wouldn't apply to this scenario and the EMT's were on their way.

And they did arrive soon enough, checking pressure and stabilizing him enough to get him toward the ambulance they had parked nearby, they soon got him back toward the parking lot before he woke up in hysterics. Harry turned toward the classroom windows where he heard some shocked gasps and knew some students were watching, refraining from rolling his eyes, Harry stayed by John's side as he helped escort the man toward the hospital to have a police detail on him since the attacker may come back to try and finish the job.

Harry loosened his tense muscles as he waited outside the hospital. For some reason he couldn't shake the Alpha's scent from his nose, it was like it was sticking to it and no matter how much he breathed the air around him it kept clogging his nose. Habitually sneezing and felt a yawn pull through him as tiredness made it harder to keep away. Knowing he wasn't on duty, Harry grumbled lightly and finally gave in to the urge to lay down as he heard John inside talking to Melissa about the John Doe who was actually Garrison Meyers and when he might be awake to tell them what happened. He posted a deputy to keep watch for the moment until Garrison awoke and could tell them what happened.

Perking up slightly as he heard John come closer to the exit, he waited until John finally stepped out of the building before making his way to John's side. "Come on, you need your stitches out then we can finally get some rest," John muttered to Harry as he opened the door of his cruiser.

Jumping in first and moving to the passenger seat, Harry huffed out a sigh and laid down. Finally, he could get the stitches out but what he really wanted to do was rest and maybe hunt later. He hasn't eaten yesterday and today was approaching forty-eight hours, while he would continue to live without food just fine, his magic would slowly get affected and he would be sleeping more until Death finally came and made him eat. It only ever happened once, and that was when he was on a research binge of his own, and let's just say being asleep and not waking up wasn't a good feeling when you get stuck in your mind.

They entered the Veterinarian with no problem, John had grabbed a file from the recent photos they took of Garrison's wounds, and they made their way inside. Waiting until Deaton saw them, John opened the door and let him in first. "Hey, I see somebody's ready to get their stitches out," Deaton said in that excited dog voice as he knelt down to Harry.

Taking in the small pets before being lifted onto the table was a bit of a weird feeling. He never really got carried much in his life, only reluctantly by his aunt until he really didn't need to be held anymore and therefore, had to walk or crawl everywhere. It wasn't pleasant, and he hated being carried.

"Are you staying out of trouble?" John asked Scott who was there as well, seeming filled with anxiety it seemed like.

Harry stretched and flopped onto the cold table for Deaton who rubbed his head affectionately before starting on taking out the stitches. 'Yeah," Scott said as he watched them.

"Hey, listen, while I'm here, you mind taking a look at those pictures I was telling you about? Sacramento still can't determine an animal," John asked Deaton, a look passing through each other that Harry didn't recognize like they knew something no one else might not know.

"I'm not exactly an expert," Deaton said and Harry cocked his head slightly at the slightest blip of a lie. If he wasn't as gifted in telling when people were lying, Harry would've thought he told the truth, and perhaps it was a lie mixed with truth. Because he thought of himself as some type of an expert, but obviously recognized he didn't know everything. Interesting. "This is the guy who was attacked in the bus?" Deaton asked, indicating toward the photos he was now holding.

"Yeah, and we found wolf hairs on Laura Hale's body," John said, sharing a look with Deaton once more.

"A wolf?" Scott asked from behind the two.

John turned toward Scott, slightly forgetting he was there as the boy moved forward toward the pictures that Deaton was still examining. "I mean, I think I read somewhere that wolves haven't been in California for, like, 60 years."

"True enough, but wolves are highly migratory. They could have wandered in from another state-driven by impulse or strong enough memory," Deaton told Scott as he looked through the images with a slight furrowed brow.

"We also had a bit of problem with them nearly 6 years ago," John said, "they moved on once more when the Hale fire happened, the fire causing them to move away." The way John said it caused Harry to look up at the man and narrow his eyes slightly, he watched as John tilted his head toward Scott ever so slightly.

He watched Deaton narrow his eyes, not at the images, but at John before nodding his head, almost like he was disinterestedly agreeing with him. But the look shared between the two men was more significant, something unspoken was being said that the two understood. If the tense shoulders John just got was any indication.

"Wolves have memories?" Scott asked, still stuck on the previous information.

"Longer-term memories, yes. If associated with a primal drive. See this one here?" Deaton asked, showing John the picture of the facial claw mark on Garrison's face.

"Yeah."

"Those are claw marks. A wolf would have gone for the throat or spinal cord with its teeth," he told John and their communication was so silent that Harry nearly missed the way they were just slightly talking like they were secretly telling the other something.

"So, what do you think, is it a mountain lion?" John asked. Harry tensed at a realization, in the hunter community and often the werewolf, to explain the attacks, many states will say a stray mountain lion entered the area. Mostly because werewolf packs lived in places where mountain lions lived, or at least wander in, it was often a way for them to hide. For John to ask it blatantly...

"It's entirely possible," Deaton said handing the images back to John to finish getting out Harry's stitches, "a wolf could chase down its prey, hobbling it by tearing at the ankles, and then the throat."

"Thank you for the input, Doctor," John said with a slight tilted of his head for gratification.

"You're welcome. I think we are done here," Deaton said as he finished with Harry.

John nodded once more and pat Harry's head once more, seeming happy that Harry was finally healthy once more. "Nik was with Stiles' last night wasn't he?" Deaton asked as Harry jumped down for the table, Harry when he felt no pain from it.

"Yes," John said as they left.

* * *

It was nearing mid-afternoon, he could hear Stiles' in his room gaming on his computer as Scott and Allison were 'hanging out' with Jackson and Lydia. In order for some peace and quiet, Harry had slept at the end of John's bed, feeling the man seeming to automatically shift from his body as he slept.

Harry was confused about what woke him up though, his magical core was tugging at him. Telling him something...no...someone he cared about was in some form of danger. He closed his eyes and focused, the bond between him and Stiles was bright gold mixed with silver and was thriving as Stiles happily played his computer game. Scott's thread of pale blue mixed with dark green was also deeply turning toward the feeling of slight shame but not danger. He focused on John's even as he was next to the man and maroon string mixed with indigo blue was sleeping contentedly. He blinked as he noticed another line and realized it was Derek's. A deep grey, a nearly blank line that had the mixed color of bright red, showing that he felt like he might be in danger.

It was tugging at him, calling for him, well someone, to help him. A snarl formed on Harry's lips as he realized he probably couldn't get Stiles to go with him, the boy couldn't help Derek, but maybe someone else could...Harry turned toward John and left his spot at the end of the bed before nudging John to wake him. It took a bit longer than Harry wished, but finally, John sleepily awoke with confusion.

"Nik?" he asked groggily as he pushed Nik's muzzle out of his face.

Whining slightly and nudging John to sit up. John seemed to become more awake by the second. "What's wrong? You want outside?" he asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

Feeling like he didn't have much time, Harry carefully grabbed John's sleeve of his t-shirt and pulled slightly toward the end of the bed, he watched John awake instantly. "Alright, I understand," he said as Harry whined once more and grabbed the man's Sheriff's shoes from the corner.

And John did seem to understand, at least to a degree, as he quickly got dressed and grabbed his car keys. "I'll be back later tonight, Stiles'! I'm taking Nik with me, don't be up too late!" John shouted toward his son's room and heard an understood shout from there before talking to his gamer friends about killing the mythical monster they were fighting.

Harry hurriedly went outside and barely waited for John to get in the car before running down the street. He wished to just break through the forest and houses to find Derek, but he knew John needed to follow him, and he was. There weren't many cars out on the road, the curfew in effect helping with that.

It wasn't long before they got to a more open-road type of street and Harry could feel his magic fueling him, itching him to get to Derek, to make sure Derek was truly alright. He felt a whine in the back of his throat but his sprinting wasn't allowing it to come through. Finally, finally, he saw a gas station up ahead and could feel the end of his string there. He saw the two cars surrounding Derek's own Camaro and felt anger fill him. Ignoring John who was close behind, but still slightly off, Harry rushed toward the Camaro's back end and jumped. Landing at the end and continuing up, his magic taking care of any claws marks his paws might've left, he snarled at the man that was about to butt out Derek's driver door window. The man startled backward, loosening his grip on the gun slightly as he fell slightly backward from the wolf snarling in his face.

Harry breathed in and puffed out his chest and stared at the group of hunters in front of him, his mouth in a snarl even as he stood there. Showing them that this was his, his to take, his to challenge them for, if they got any closer than it was his to kill over. He spotted Chris Argent and saw him frown and look confused for a second. Staring between the shocked Derek Hale and the WolfDog on top of the car.

It wasn't until the Sheriff stopped his own car and got out with a frown that things got worse. "You guys got permits for those?" he asked gruffly, the sleep he was in gone from his voice, but Harry could still smell it clinging to his clothes and could tell Derek smelt it too as his confusion seemed to grow.

"Yes, sir," Chris said readily.

"Wasn't asking you, Argent was talking about your buddies here," he said toward the man on the ground with the assault rifle in his hand looking ready to shoot at Harry. The guy beside him was gripping his own weapon tightly but seemed to know better than to aim it toward Harry.

"You see, I seem to recall you going toward this young man's car," John said tilting his head toward Derek, "and I also seem to recall you about to smash his car. The video proof of the cameras here will tell me all I need. So, you three are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law," John said as he grabbed the cuffs from his belt.

They went willingly, knowing it would make it worse for them to resist in any fashion, the hunter community would be on their ass if they did resist, they already had enough trouble bribing certain cops in some areas. More and more often not taking their bribes, their lies, they tell and looking more for the truth than letting the lie live with them. Chris knew the Sheriff was one of those people, he read up on certain people in the town and the only one he knew would be a problem was the Sheriff that served his country.

"[Chodź](https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the/polish-word-for-d88d473b374eed7046db3c2a4ddcb91a88cbad76.html)," the Sheriff said and Harry instantly dropped down from the Camaro and went to John. He saw Chris raise a surprised eyebrow even as John radioed for backup to take the men away. "[Zegarek](https://www.wordhippo.com/what-is/the/polish-word-for-292b0901993f7e9d9a0d9b80542f9e59505ba5be.html)," the Sheriff commanded and pointed toward the men in the car handcuffed.

_ Watch _ , Harry mentally thought and indeed he did watch them, making sure they weren't getting out of their cuffs or out of the car. He was ready to chase after them even after running the amount he had. "You okay, son?" John asked Derek, looking him over for any sort of harm.

"No," Derek answered honestly, his face falling back toward his mask with each second.

"Where are you staying? Can you get there alright?" John asked, his parental voice starting to come out.

"A motel, I'll be fine once I get my car out of here," Derek said waving toward the two cars still blocking his way of leaving.

John nodded and briefly thought about just grabbing the confiscated car keys and moving the car, but knew the forensics gets annoyed with him for any contamination. He didn't think they would look over the wheel, but he honestly never knew with the overachievers they were.

"If I shift my car, do you think you can squeeze out? We need to talk later about your view, but you can get some sleep for now or you can head to the station now and write down your statement." John said.

Derek shifted awkwardly. "You don't need to do this," he finally settled on. "I'm probably not pressing any charges," he muttered.

John frowned but didn't say anything even as he sighed. "Well, I can still get them for having their weapons out if they don't have the necessary permits. But I can't help you if you won't let me," John said softly, trying to gently urge Derek into pressing charges but both knew it wasn't going to happen.

"Good night, Sheriff," Derek finally settled on and they both slowly got his car out of the way from the other two vehicles.

Harry couldn't help but think that John might see more of Derek in the next few days depending on what the Alpha was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iść do praca - Go to work  
Szukać - Seek  
Dobry chłopak - Good boy  
Chodź - Come  
Zegarek - Watch


	5. The Boy's Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based Upon Episode from Teen Wolf Season 1 Episode 4: Magic Bullet

Harry looked up as he heard Stiles' sigh tiredly into the book he was reading, he was sitting on a chair that he had pulled the covering off of and was hanging awkwardly along the side, his legs dangling over the one arm while his head rested on the other. Harry knew the pose all too well, having done it many times in school while he read, something about it always felt comfy to a degree until your neck started giving you problems depending on the armchair.

"I'm bored," Stiles commented as he let the book rest against his legs instead of being propped up by his arms so he could read. He let his head fall back and looked toward Derek who was doing pull-ups in one of the doorways downstairs in the Hale House.

"You're the one who came over," Derek grunted as he continued to do pull-ups, never stopping in the continuous motion. Harry knew that Derek must be feeling antsy, not having shifted recently and know his wolf was probably on edge due to the Alpha.

"Yeah, hoping to ask you more questions-"

"Which you did," Derek reminded him as he finally stopped and grabbed his shirt from the end table he threw it over, never noticing Stiles stare at his chest before looking away before his chemosignals gave him away.

"And now I'm bored and Scotty is with Allison probably making out in my room because she's still crashing there. Though, I know she's started texting her dad and is reluctantly about to head back to her house," Stiles said dramatically as he dropped his arm so it barely brushed the ground before shifting it to card his hands through Harry's fur.

Harry could smell Derek's amusement at the teenager while his face portrayed nothing. "Doesn't sound like a me problem," Derek pointed out as he grabbed the book from Stiles, ignoring the 'hey' he said and tried to reach for it back, and flipped through the pages.

Tensing slightly, Harry carefully watched Derek's facial expression because it was the book he had given to Stiles a few weeks ago, the enchantment slowly falling off it the more Stiles was introduced into the supernatural by Derek. "I swear I've seen this before," Derek muttered before closing the book, leaving his finger where Stiles was currently at and looked at the title and author.

He shook his head before opening it back to where his finger left off and gave it back to Stiles. "Oh come on, there gotta be something we can do," Stiles whined out even as he put the bookmark he found into the book and closed it before shoving it back into his backpack which was right next to Harry.

"Seeing as Thing 1 and Thing 2 outed me to the hunters in the area, I need to find a new place to look for that they can't find me," Derek grumbled out, but Harry could tell Derek had already forgiven Stiles for his part in Scott's plan.

"Oh come on! How many times do I have to say sorry?" Stiles shouted dramatically as he became a pouting puddle in the chair.

The amused smell was rafting off of Derek and Harry could spot the small smile the man had on his face before he shook his head, a smile still dancing on the edges that Stiles saw and perked up. "I know! I can help you find somewhere," he said excitedly.

Derek let out a soft snort. "That sounds like a terrible idea," he said as he sat on the coffee table in front of Stiles, the sheets also thrown off to the side so they didn't sit in built-up dust.

"It would be perfect, with having a Sheriff as a father, I know all the hangouts that he doesn't look at. The places where you don't even have to technically buy it and therefore, no paper trail for the hunters to follow you with. Totally, 100%, abandoned. Promise," Stiles said giddily.

"If it's so abandoned, why don't you use it?" Derek asked curiously, "for teenage parties or whatever?"

Harry turned toward Stiles' who reeked of embarrassment and slight shame. "Well...being the Sheriff's kid...you don't really get invited to parties. It doesn't really have anything to do with my lack of popularity in school, just that people think if they invite me, then I'd rat them out and get everyone arrested or something," Stiles muttered as he stared at his lap, his fingers twitching as they played with a string at the end of his sleeve.

There was a silent pause before Derek finally said, "I would've invited you," with certainty.

"Please, you probably were super popular in High School, doubt you would've given me the time of day like a lot of people," Stiles said as he stared at anything but Derek, his mood souring with each of their conversations.

"Believe it or not, I wasn't that popular in High School. Sure, I was on the basketball team and had some friends, but I wasn't popular. That was all Laura," Derek said softly, staring at Stiles with an emotion Harry knew all too well from his pining friends when they were alive.

Stiles looked up at the name and zeroed in on Derek. "You don't talk about her often," he whispered carefully, knowing one wrong word would make Derek close up.

But it seemed the implied name was enough, Stiles watched Derek face fall before it flattened, his emotions already being pulled back into the wall around his heart that he wasn't letting fully down around Stiles. And Stiles understood, he did. After his mother died...he did that for roughly a month, got away with it for a month before his father finally pulled away from the alcohol to see his son hurting and they both broke down to one another. His dad begged him to never close off his heart, never lose the spark that was inside him, the thing that made him, him. _ "Never let the flame go out, My Mischief, please, whatever you do, never let it go out. It's a part of who you are, I wouldn't be able to survive if your spark died," _ his dad had cried out to him.

The only other time he saw the relief on his dad's face when he promised he wouldn't, was when he found out about Nik. The utter relief he saw on his dad's face still confused him sometimes when he thought back to the day he begged his dad to not get rid of Nik, or the utter lack of argument on his father's part, but he never denied that he wasn't happy that Nik wasn't in his life. Since that day, he remembered when his ADHD got slightly better, sure he still needed his meds, and he was still a talkative flailing hazard to many people, but he used to be worse before Nik. Always switching languages without realizing, being on one topic and then randomly switching to another. His mother always had to teach him for an extra two hours when he got home from school because his mind was all over the place to truly focus during school. It was a harder time, and he wished his mother had met Nik before she left, but that was a painful thing to wish for.

"I don't want to talk about this," Derek said, his voice constricted even as his face showed no emotion, Nik was the only one there that could smell just how much Derek was in turmoil.

"Okay," Stiles softly said, knowing that this was as much as he was going to get today, "did you want to talk about anything else?" he asked as he felt for his phone.

Recently he had asked Derek for his number, but the man hesitated enough that Stiles dropped the conversation. He figured out the man might not want to be tracked via a phone number that went with him, and knew that he hadn't reached that level of trust yet.

"I want to be left alone," Derek muttered as he stared at the ruins of his house with a lost look, probably seeing memories floating between his eyes until the reality made his heartache, the memories crashing down and the hurt rising just as new and burning bright.

"Alright," Stiles said and grabbed his backpack. He knew that was enough social interaction for Derek right now, he wouldn't push the haunted man.

Stiles nearly made it out the door before a hand grabbed his arm carefully, seeming to restrain his strength that Stiles knew Derek had. "This is for you," he grunted out, shoving a paper in Stiles' hand, before turning back and walking away.

He just refrained his curiosity until he was out the door and then looked at the paper.

It was a phone number.

Grinning stupidly and knowing his scent probably gave away the utter joy he was in, Stiles did some sort of victory dance where he stood and grabbed his phone from his pocket. He typed in the number and hesitated over the name before putting "Yin" as the name. One day he was going to steal whatever phone Derek was using (probably an untraceable one) and put Yang under for his name.

It seemed appropriate for whatever reason.

He texted the new number the address to the abandoned subway station he knew of and would let Derek decide if he liked it or if he was going to find a better place. He hoped not, the train station was actually pretty big and Stiles used to go there slightly after school to clean it up a bit. It was a place where he could be alone, truly alone, and the only person that knew about it was Nik. It wasn't like his WolfDog was going to tell anyone about it.

With that, he left Derek to feel moody as he happily left, feeling like he did accomplish something coming here. Of course, now he had to deal with a pouting Scott when he kicked him out of his house for when he inevitably found them making out in his house. If it was downstairs maybe he wouldn't care, but he swore on some religion that if Scott and Allison were making out in his bed...he didn't really know what he would exactly do but it wouldn't be good.

Stiles looked down when he heard Nik bark beside him and saw him with the lacrosse ball in his mouth. Where he got it, Stiles didn't fully know, but as he glanced at his backpack that had his lacrosse stick strapped to the back, he suddenly knew what he wanted to do other than going home. "Yeah yeah, let's go to the open field," Stiles said with a grin and after a short drive and a small walk into a deeper part of the preserve, they finally came to the open field that Stiles loved.

His mother used to take him there all the time, just a place where they both knew about. Every time he came there he always had to stop and just breath, the air always seemed fresher somehow, the forest always seemed like it was so full of energy and it always fueled him.

After his mother's death, he stopped coming for roughly a month before Nik came into his life and he wanted to share the place with his best friend (well, doggy best friend, Scott still took human best friend) and he could always tell that Nik was just as relaxed here than perhaps any other place.

Of course, Stiles never knew that the reason Harry loved it so much was because of the amount of magic that saturated the air around it, it was like a ward was around the place, stopping certain people from coming here and therefore, keeping the air purified of pure magic. Harry hadn't felt something like it in so long and had been surprised that Stiles was even allowed in such a place. He knew most of the magic came from the stump that was near them, a Nematon, he recalled from his many journeys. He heard about one being in California, but until Stiles showed him the area he never knew the exact place.

He made sure to always be careful around the stump, while he was immortal, Stiles was not and he didn't want the Nematon upset with him and taking it out on Stiles. Thankfully, through the magical emotions that filtered through the air, Harry had relaxed more and more as they came to the clearing. Stiles obviously being a favorite of the Nematon if the air is always dancing through Stiles' hair, especially when he might be upset, and just the happiness Harry could feel whenever they came. Eventually, he even started to try and include the Nematon in some of their games, things like chase the Nematon would play with them but used the wind to do so as it didn't have any branches. He could feel the childish energy the Nematon had because even though it was older than him, it was still a child. Never having grown into its potential before it was cut down, restricted from its full access of magic, Harry would handle the Nematon like a parent to a child. The three of them had an odd relationship.

Stiles grinned as he grabbed his lacrosse stick from his backpack and twirled it in his hand as he got familiar with the grip of it once more. "Between the trees as the net again?" Stiles asked redundantly as he grabbed the slobbered ball Nik had dropped and moved toward the trees that looked suspiciously like a lacrosse net.

Harry danced in his spot as he spun around twice in front of the Tree Net he knew the Nematon made for them, he went into play stance before standing in the net, waiting for Stiles next move as he looked at Nik carefully. "Alright," Stiles said with a grin as he twirled the stick once more before firing a shot.

It went slightly wide left, but Harry caught it all the same and brought it back to Stiles before returning to his spot. It was a game between them that also helped Stiles improve his lacrosse game. Not that it ever really mattered as he was always benched, mostly on principle now even if he has improved his skills. They played like that for nearly an hour before taking a small break and then Stiles relaxing against the Nematon with his book and started reading. Harry took the time to climb onto the Nematon and flop around it, trying his best to leave his scent on the tree, trying his best to claim it as his pack-mate.

He felt the wind caress his fur and Harry rumbled in happiness as he could smell some of the Nematon's weird scent, a mix of pine, oak, cherry, and just a smell of magic all mixed into one scent. "You're so weird," Stiles commented toward Nik as he watched his friend flop all around the tree.

Knowing from previous experience, Harry stayed away from the center of the Nematon, feeling the dark magic that was trapped there and didn't want to accidentally release it. The last time he got too close the Nematon summoned just enough magic to give him a shock. It was nearly enough to kill him, but Harry got the message right away that there was no playing around with the center of the Nematon where the dark magic laid.

Finally, as the sun started going down, the duo finally left their little clearing and started back toward Stiles' car. It was the only other place they felt free, freer than when Stiles would use the Abandoned Train Station to hang out in.

After two days of either spending the day with Allison or reading in his little hideout in the preserve, finally, Stiles had the house back to himself. While he was always going to be there for Allison, he had no idea how much a pain in the ass a teenage girl could be. His bathroom had turned into some sort of make-up commercial! While he would miss the movie nights they had been having constantly, Stiles was happy he was finally able to breathe as Allison finally accepted her father's apology and went back home.

He knew out of both his parents, Allison was much closer to her father and missed him much more than she probably initially anticipated. So, it left Stiles lounging on his washed bed sheets that he put back on now that Allison is gone, and biting his nail lightly as he read the book Harry had given him. Harry knew there was a lot of the book left, Stiles seeming content on memorizing each chapter roughly three times before continuing on and always seemed to go back to previous ones to compare the creatures.

Harry was laying at his feet, content to just listen to Stiles steady heartbeat and the owls just past the Preserve line that were slowly awakening and moving about, it wasn't until another heartbeat entered his ears that he paused. It was right outside Stiles' window and Harry instantly tensed up, wondering how it got past his hearing. It wasn't until he really listened to the heartbeat and the silent footsteps that followed that he realized who it was. Feeling the need to roll his eyes, Harry let his head fall back on his paws as he stared at the window waiting for the werewolf to make his appearance.

And he did, the window, pretty much always open for Harry as the doggy-doors around the house all locked around 8 to make sure no one broke in via them, and Harry watched Derek silently entered the room with a slightly amused look but also worry and just a bit of anger.

Scenting the anger, Harry tensed and raised his head at Derek, eyeing the werewolf down. If the boy thought Stiles was unsafe just because he left his window open and unlocked with the Alpha loose, well that was an insult toward Harry that he wasn't going to take, especially in his den. Their eyes met and Harry saw Derek flash his eyes without realizing it, trying to get Harry to submit.

But Harry wasn't a wolf, not a natural-born one and even had he been, he was the Master of Death. He doesn't submit to anybody unless he chooses them. He only submits to Stiles and John, and only them other than Death and even Death he puts up a fight with depending on. Harry felt his lips pull back naturally, a snarl on his lips as he let his magic out just a little bit, his Death Magic making the air feel slightly stiffer (not that Stiles noticed) and Derek finally broke eye contact, his head tilting ever so slightly and his scent changing from anger to acknowledgment and then calmness mixed with curiousness.

Good, the message went across, enough that Derek's inner wolf acknowledged that Harry could protect his pup. He knew Derek didn't know that it was his magic that made the air around them change, but he knew one day Derek would fully understand the amount of trust Harry put into Derek as the boy spent a lot of time with his pup, enough that Harry didn't feel the need to warn his pup.

Derek coughed a little by the window, finally ready to acknowledge Derek and both wolf and werewolf watched as Stiles practically jumped out of his skin. "Motherfucking Jesus doing a cartwheel on water, what the hell do you think you're doing! I could've had a heart attack or a panic attack! Or a rash! I've heard of people breaking out into a rash when they're started too badly! Jesus Bond-Wolf, you need a fucking bell," Stiles grumbled as he settled back onto his bed.

Looking far more amused than he probably should be, Derek moved from the window toward the bed Stiles was on with a curious look as he inhaled deeply. "Did you wash these recently?" Derek asked confused as he practically shoved his face into the bed and inhaled.

Stiles looked confused and a bit embarrassed though he wasn't quite sure why. "Um, yeah. With grabbing new sheets for Allison, I figured it was time to finally wash these ones. I washed them, like, three times cause I kept forgetting about them in the washer since I was crashing on the couch. Why?" Stiles asked.

"Your scent isn't quite in it. It's deep in it, sure, but not easily found. I don't like it," Derek grumbled as he practically pouted, his nose still scenting around the bed a bit before finally settling on Stiles' new desk chair that he had gotten because the old one had Scott Slash Marks in them.

Good thing he had enough money writing essays for college students saved up, his father never had to know about it, only that Stiles just wanted a new chair and therefore got one. "Is this a werewolf thing that I wouldn't understand?" Stiles asked in confusion, not seeing the problem with his scent not really on his bed.

Derek hesitated a second before nodding. "It's a wolf thing, anything that has another scent on it, practically beds, let's us know that the spot is already taken. When new wolves enter packs, they aren't shown to their room, they're left to wander the house and find a room that connects with their wolf. It's important for them to pick because small things can make a wolf tense, and you can't have that for your sleeping spot," Derek grunted out, feeling awkward as he tried to explain some pack dynamics to a non-werewolf.

"So, it's like choosing a house in a condo of houses where some might be taken. You need to look through the ones that aren't taken and really look for them for one that really connects with you? I think I understand that," Stiles thoughtfully said.

"Similar enough for a non-werewolf explanation. It's hard to explain it to someone that doesn't feel their inner wolf. The subtle natural scents of air really play into the role of making a wolf relax. Enough for them to claim a spot. Scents on a bed are what stick in the air the most, it's why I did my best to avoid my parent's bed and my sister's," Derek said, his nose scrunching like he remembered a terrible smell.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked curiously but not understanding what Derek was implying.

Derek gave a flat look to Stiles. "Let's just say, when someone gets themselves off, the scent sticks for far longer than you might think. Teenagers are worse," he said dryly even as Stiles' face reddened into a horrified blush.

"Oh," was all Stiles had to say as his face twisted to slight disgust. "bit TMI honestly, could've gone a long time without knowing."

Derek huffed out a laugh even as he suddenly sat straighter up, his head turned slightly toward what Harry knew was North, and his face twisted into a more serious expression. Harry felt tense as the howl echoed through his own ears.

The Alpha was out and he was hunting.

"I need to go," Derek said suddenly to Stiles as he slipped back out the window, barely hesitating before heading to his car quickly to at least get closer to the Alpha before traveling on foot.

"Wow, great talking to you too, thanks for checking up on me," Stiles said sarcastically as he closed the window and got ready for bed.

Harry refrained from following Derek, hoping the pup would be alright without him. But he had tired himself out playing with Stiles at their clearing and his magic was far too relaxed for him to try and take on an Alpha, more importantly, a feral werewolf. Feeling guilty and making the promise to work more on his magic now that things seemed to be happening in his town that was definitely affecting Stiles, Harry knew it was time to practice all his magic again.

* * *

Harry moved to the backseat at Stiles and he pulled into Allison's residence. With the back windows fully down, Harry stuck his head out and rested it against the bottom of the window sill as he sat and waited for Allison to come out of the house. Since the argument with her mother, and her rocky relationship with her father still that was improving, Stiles had taken to picking and dropping Allison off at her house. Though, after school was usually after lacrosse practice and a studying session at his house to make sure their grades stayed up along with talking about random things.

The only reason Scott didn't join them is that Allison admitted to Stiles one night that she didn't know how long their relationship would last and she enjoyed their nights when Scott didn't join them. She didn't have anything against Scott, and as her first boyfriend he was amazing, but she admitted that she couldn't see herself long term with Scott as opposed to more short-term. Stiles respected Allison's decision and decided against telling Scott any of this because he knew he was head over heels in puppy love with Allison and telling him that she was thinking about breaking up with him would ruin the very small control he had over his new werewolf status.

Plus, Stiles rationalized, she might change her mind, their relationship was still new after all.

Eventually, Allison emerged from her house in a purple blouse and dark jeans that Harry had to admit looked amazing on her. "Stiles!" Allison said excitedly as she rushed toward the car, the front door opening to reveal two people, Allison's father and another that, when Harry sniffed the air, smelt similar to Chris.

Harry instantly sat up and put his paws against the bottom of the window and leaned out of the car to gently lick Allison's cheek in greeting as she got near and saw the frown the woman gave as Allison reached over and pet Nik's fur around his neck and made a slight baby noise of greeting as she gently kissed the top of his head.

"Allison, stop man-handling Nik," Stiles teased as she finally released Nik to go around the side of the car and got in the passenger seat. During that time the woman and Chris approached the trio and Harry leaned back into the car and flopped onto the back seat.

"So is this the sweetheart you've been dating?" The woman asked leaned against the side of the car and Harry felt himself recoil at the smells coming from her and felt his lips curl instinctively.

"What! No," Allison laughed out with a large smile, "this is Stiles. He's my first friend here and it's his best friend I'm dating," Allison corrected as Stiles turned to her with a fake shock look and clutched his chest.

"Are you saying you wouldn't date me. I'm wounded Argent, utterly wounded. You have destroyed my fragile heart. I'm going to cry, you're going to make me cry," Stiles mocked out as Allison laughed and punched him in the arm to get him to stop.

Harry tried his best to ignore the scents coming from Allison's aunt and looked at Chris would have a soft smile on his face, like he was reminiscing about something. "In any case," Chris said, "just make sure you're home for dinner."

"That should be fine, I think Scott and I are having a study-session anyway," Allison said as she shoved her backpack from her lap by her feet and started to mess around with the radio, trying to find a station that wasn't static.

Nodding his head, even with a frown, Chris moved away from the car and dragged his sister with them. Both waved the teens goodbye and when Harry turned to watch them, saw them frown before moving to the car. He just saw the hint of a gun before Stiles turned the corner and they were off to school.

Since last night when Derek left the Stilinski household, Harry had felt an itch in his chest, something inside him was trying to tell him something. But he couldn't tell what. He hadn't had the time to fully look into the bonded strings attached to his magical core to fully see if it's something there before Stiles was dragging him everywhere. He almost wished he could've had the day with John. At least John knew he had magic and would let him do his thing before acting with him if he was needed. But Stiles didn't know anything and, for once, Harry wished Stiles did know everything there was about the supernatural.

But here he was, lying under the test in U.S. History as the teacher passed out the results of the test they recently took. Harry watched Stiles and Allison high-five before closing his eyes and focusing.

Stiles was still bright gold mixed with maroon telling Harry that Stiles was currently excited. Scott's was mixed like Christmas, a bright green mixed with strands of soft red, thinking of someone he loves but also probably feeling jealousy. John's was a soft amber mixed with burgundy showing he was happily working at the station. Then he turned to the newly developed Allison string, a silver-white combination mixed with turquoise showing him that she was feeling safe and was feeling the friendship she had with Stiles. Next he turned to Derek's and felt horror as he felt the fading line that connected them. Grey showing lack of emotions was the main color of the fading bond mixed with black that was soon taking over the colors. Instantly on his feet, Harry rushed out of the room, barely paying attention to Stiles and Allison shouting behind him.

He briefly heard Stiles reassuring Allison to stay there before he heard Stiles behind him. But he had a destination in mind and tugged at the bond, trying to get Derek to pay attention enough to respond. Eventually, after a decent amount of tugging and poking the bond as he raced toward the general area, Harry finally got the full area of just where Derek was and felt surprised when he noticed it was the boy's locker room.

"Nik!" Stiles shouted at him as Harry accidentally slammed into a locker when he tried to pause his steps across the slippery floor to try and turn fast.

Feeling no pain as his magic, already in the surface of his skin, made the pain non-existent and healed any wound that might've occurred. Harry raced down the hallway, his magic reacting to make his paws less slippery on the tiles as he skidded another corner and raced into the locker room doors.

"What are you doing?" Stiles panted out as he finally reached the locker rooms and started heading inside to follow Nik.

But once there Stiles froze at the pale Derek Hale leaning against the lockers, his face heavily sweated and even Stiles could smell the scent of death that's clinging to the very being of Derek. "What the hell happened?" Stiles shouted as he rushed to Derek's side right next to Nik who was cautiously sniffing Derek around and leaning into the man.

"I got shot," Derek hissed out of clenched teeth, his strength fading with every second.

"Woah, we need to get you out of here," Stiles said in amazement as Derek's bright blue eyes started flashing at him, his level of control slowing fading.

"Can't...go...to...my...house," Derek managed to get out as his eyes slammed closed and his hand reached up to clutch the area around the bullet wound.

Stiles nodded almost distractedly as he reached to help Derek up from the shoulder that wasn't hurt. "Yeah, understood. We'll go to my place. Hunters won't look for you at the Sheriff's house," Stiles said as he tried to lift Derek up to his feet.

He struggled a moment before Harry put a light feather-light charm on Derek. It wouldn't make him light as a feather because of how weak it was, but it would make it slightly easier for Stiles to take Derek's weight. Derek grunted and struggled to his feet and helped Stiles shuffle the wounded Derek out of the locker room and through the school, happy that school recently started and everyone was still in class.

Finally, finally, they were in the parking lot and Stiles stuffed Derek into his car and let Nik jump into the car as well before he took off from school, already feeling dread at the knowledge that the school would totally call his dad by next period and figure out that his car was out of the parking lot. Stiles just hoped he had a good enough explanation that didn't warrant his dad looking into his room for Derek by that time.

The drive was tense, Derek alternating between growling threatening at Stiles and whining pathetically when he realized what he was doing. Harry felt tense the entire time as his nose stunk of death, but more importantly, the feral smell that was slowly coming from Derek. Reaching over the dashboard, Harry stuck his nose in Derek's throat and nuzzled it softly, hoping to help the omega wolf by cautiously making himself alpha, even for a short time.

It seemed to work as the feral smell disappeared and Derek's eyes stopped alternating between flashing brilliant blue and the hazel green of his natural eye color as it settled into the hazel green. Harry nuzzled Derek a few more, alternating between his hair and his neck where scents lingered the most and saw Derek just flop into the seat, his eyes closed as he felt his wolf, the wounded thing it was, practically purring at the light scent-marking.

"You okay?" Stiles asked cautiously as he cautiously ran a hand through Nik's fur, the reprimand of Nik coming to the front of the car when there were two people dying on his tongue as Derek seemed to finally relax in his seat.

"For now," Derek grunted out.

Stiles nodded and pressed down on the peddle just a little bit more in hopes of getting home fast enough. After what seemed like an eternity, they pulled into the Stilinski driveway and managed to stumble Derek up into Stiles' room where he flopped onto Stiles' bed and started to whine softly as his eyes flash blue and stayed that way as Derek seemingly content to sniff at the sheets.

Gobsmacked, Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times before seating himself at the computer and ignored the thought that Derek Hale was in his bedroom, on his bed, and was very sweaty. With the image slightly burned into his mind became more ruined as Derek's pale face angled toward him, it reminded Stiles of just why they were there, to begin with. "Do you know what type of Aconite bullet it was?" Stiles asked as he tried to manhandle the shirt off Derek so he could see the wound.

From research and many books, Stiles learned that different types of Aconite and genetically modified versions will either take a day or a week to kill a werewolf. The only cure was the actual bullet itself and burning it so the ash of the flower would reverse the effects of the poison.

Derek, of course, was not helping as his wolf was still on the surface, and after getting his shirt off decided Stiles' neck was the place he wanted to be as he shoved his nose into the scent glands there and started to sniff it contentedly. Harry amused, jumped onto the bed and ignored the growl that emerged from the werewolf, flashing his eyes black at the wolf that was far too gone for Derek to remember and with Stiles back turned to him, Harry settled himself beside his bonded and watched the wolf whimper before licking Stiles' neck.

Seeming to ignore the licking on his neck, even as his scent definitely changed to more arousal, Stiles finally got Derek off enough to properly look at the wound after chastising the wolf into holding still for a second as Stiles took a picture of the wound and thanks to Derek who proceeded to leave Stiles for the moment and scent-mark majority of the bed.

It would've been amusing had the situation not been dire as Stiles watched a fully grown man practically squirm all around his bed, seemingly roll in the sheets, and Stiles thought that it looked remarkably like what Nik does on top of the large cut-down tree in their clearing.

Shaking his head, Stiles took the image and started his research binge for a few hours. Derek finally content with the scent and laying down in the make-shift nest he built with Nik protectively laying near him and softly scent-marking the man that was more wolf-like.

Finally, he found the aconite he needed and looked at the clock and nearly cursed as school was going to be over soon. He grabbed his phone and eyed Derek for a moment, regretting entering him as he sent a text to a very familiar number which was the only one that contained text in Polish.

**"I really need your help, I don't care if you don't believe me or you don't want to be my friend afterward. But I really need your help and you'll finally get some answers to questions you might not have known you had,"** Stiles texted out and hit send as he told Nik to make sure Derek didn't leave and went downstairs for some food.

Stiles had just finished making five PB&J sandwiches when he got a text notification. **"I'll be there, you'll always be my friend."**

Feeling apprehensive about the upcoming conversation, Stiles took two of the sandwiches and ate them quickly before making his way upstairs and gave the rest to Derek who wolfed them down, pun totally intended, and curled into Stiles' lap. Refraining from having his mind take the position in a totally wrong way, Stiles concentrated on how he was going to tell Allison what she needed to know and what he needed her to do.

"Good mate," Derek muttered into Stiles' shoulder, his breath slightly peanut buttery from the sandwiches as he gently licked Stiles' neck.

What neither saw was Harry tensing as he stared at Derek with narrowed eyes. Mate perhaps makes a bit more sense in context as Harry thought back to the natural way he approached Derek and left him alone with his pup and his friend. The way he stayed with the man afterward despite him not wanting Harry there or how the bond formed quick enough, faster than even Allison's, that he could tell he was in danger that one night when asleep and developed enough that he could tug on the bond and poke it to get Derek's attention. It's not really how natural bonds work, they take time and patience until one can even begin to manipulate and feel the emotions from them. The one he had with Stiles and John was the strongest and the main ones, but Derek formed just as quickly as those two had.

He would watch them, for now, make sure Derek had patience with Stiles as he was still young and make sure he never did anything Stiles wasn't fully committed to and would stop when asked. With the vow in mind, Harry made sure to keep a watchful eye on Wolf-Derek who was more action than thought. He didn't want the Wolf to get any ideas with his young charge.

After minutes had passed, the doorbell rang through the house and Stiles removed himself from the growly, pouty wolf that Stiles made sure stayed in his room as he cautiously went downstairs to talk to Allison who was now at the door, seemingly concerned as she held Stiles' abandoned school bag in her hands. How she ditched Scott, he didn't know, but Stiles felt suddenly glad he had a great friend in her.

Especially since Scott would totally blow a gasket once he found out Allison knew, especially since her family was a Hunting Family.

"What did you wanna tell me about?" Allison asked in concern as they sat in the family room, Nik upstairs making sure Derek didn't do anything stupid especially with an Argent in the house.

"I think it's time I told you what goes bump in Beacon Hills night," Stiles said sadly and started to explain what he knew about the supernatural that seemed important. He left out Banshees, Kitsune's, and Wendigos and only focused on the werewolf aspect for now.

Eventually, he trailed off as the things needed to be said had been told and slowed down. The only thing left was the information on the bullet and he needed to know if she even believed him before he asked her something that big, something that pertained to her family. While he told her that her family was hunters, he didn't breach that much into detail about it until she asked and he reluctantly told her all that he knew.

But by the sadness in her face she closed her eyes, the grief that pertained to it, Stiles figured she understood just what it meant to live in a family of werewolf hunters. "Have they hurt innocent people? Werewolves, whatever?" Allison choked out as her eyes had tears gathered in the corner but weren't falling down just yet.

"Yes," grunted a voice at the top of the stairs, sitting down and slowly petting Nik who was leaning into Derek.

His eyes were still a bright blue and he was still pale, too pale really, but the contact with Nik was helping him keep his mind for the moment as he listened in on Stiles and Allison talking. "My family," Derek said softly to Allison whose lips trembled and a lone tear left her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she choked out.

Derek gave a wavered smile that they all knew was fake and didn't say anything else. He couldn't say anything else. It certainly wasn't okay and seeing as it was her family's fault, he couldn't say it was hers. Well, he could but it wouldn't mean shit to those that feel guilty. He understood guilt far too well to know the words would do nothing for her.

Watching Allison slowly focus back onto the conversation, her watery eyes looked between Derek and Stiles. "What do you need me to do?" she asked softly as she brushed her eyes with her hands, trying to gain back some control of her life.

"This is the name of a type of aconite I think your aunt shot Derek with. Aconite kills werewolves, sometimes slowly, sometimes fast. The one I found based upon Derek's wound and the dark web suggests he has less than 24 hours to live. Can you get it from your aunt and bring it here?" Stiles asked softly, handing her a piece of paper with the type of aconite and it's Latin name on it to her.

Allison nodded. "What about Scott?" she asked wondering if her boyfriend knew about any of this.

"Scott's a newly bitten wolf and control is terrible on the best of days. He's calm when you're around but, well, you won't be around him forever," Stiles gave her a soft understanding smile, "and him knowing I brought you into this mess is going to make him mad at me. So, don't worry about Scott for now, just...can you get the bullet?" Stiles asked awkwardly as Derek leaned tiredly against the wall of the hallway.

"I will," Allison said with a promise in her voice and tearily looked back at Derek with sadness in her expression even as a small smile was on her face. "I am sorry, Derek, for everything my family has done to you and your family," she added softly before saying goodbye to Stiles.

It was quiet for a while before Derek quietly asked Stiles to help him back to bed. The rest of the night during the hours of dinner was spent with Stiles pacing and Derek in a restless sleep, alternating between trying to cuddle Stiles or cuddling Nik before his human mind realized what it was doing and stopped.

By the time dinner came and went, Stiles was getting worried about Derek who was running a high fever and had to end up being put in an ice bath in an attempt to help cool his body down for the excess fever, too far gone to tell Stiles about how cutting off his arm could lead to him surviving.

Of course, Harry was the Master of Death and against all logic, he liked Derek. The man had been through so much and was still standing, no matter how shaky it seemed, he reminded him of himself and he would make sure Derek continued to live. To have the future that Harry knew would both bring pain and happiness to the man, after all, life is a mixture of pain and happiness. As Albus Dumbledore once said, happiness can be found even in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light.

Then, just a simple text, brought relief. **"I got it, coming your way."**

There wasn't more, there wasn't less, but Stiles understood and felt relief crash through his entire being. The tense feeling inside his chest loosening for once as he flopped onto the desk chair and just put his head into his hands as he _breathed_. All he had to do was just light the thing on fire and shove it into Derek's wound to reverse the effects and get it out of his system.

Soon enough, Stiles let Allison in and she gave an awkward smile. "Here," she said as she handed him the bullet and then surprisingly dropped a condom with it, "my aunt things we're having sex. You totally owe me some chicken fingers for this," Allison said with a hesitant smile that Stiles gave back.

"See you tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

Allison gave a full smile and nodded. "Tomorrow," she promised, feeling relieved she hadn't lost her only real friend it felt like in this town.

Stiles glanced at the bullet, condom, and upstairs. "I'm totally dead," he muttered to himself as he shoved the condom in his pocket thinking about the fact he was totally going to get a face full of werewolf teeth for shoving wolfsbane into a werewolves wound.

Maybe he could convince Derek to bite him instead of perhaps killing him. _Wait...check mark that specific kink_, Stiles thought as he glanced down towards his pants and nearly face-palmed. Great, now he had to deal with a pissy werewolf while horny. At least the man would live.


End file.
